1 - Skylanders: The New Journey!
by TheSpyrofan12
Summary: The Skylanders have recently banished Kaos to Earth, and everything is normal. That is until Ripto and Malefor return with a plan to banish the Skylanders to Earth and take over Skylands. Now, the new Portal Masters must find the Skylanders - who are frozen as statues on Earth. But, will they make it in time...
1. Legendary

Hello. This is one of my Fanfictions that I've posted before on a different website. This is takes place after the Skylanders banish Kaos to Earth.

I also have some fan characters in this, each are added by friends on the website DarkSpyro. I'll be giving them credit once each character appears.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Legendary**

* * *

Chop Chop was chained to the wall in a cave. He looked weak.  
"Wh-who are you?" he asked. "And why do you n-n-need me?"  
Someone stood in the shadows. "Kaos told me that if his plan to take over Skylands would fail, I would to proceed with Plan B." The voice was distorted.  
"And why d-d-do you need m-me?" Chop Chop asked.  
The voice chuckled. "It's simple. I plan on creating a new type of Skylanders. Their powers will be legendary!"

Glumshanks walked in. "Why did you just tell him all of that?"

_Awkward silence_

"Shut up. That's why." the voice replied.  
Glumshanks sighed. "Moron."  
"Nevermind." the voice said. "It is ready."

Another Chop Chop walked in. He had a golden armour, and had blue bones. He also had red eyes.  
"Chop Chop, meet Legendary Chop Chop." the voice said. "Legendary Chop Chop, meet Chop Chop."  
"That sounded like a mouthful." Glumshanks remarked.  
"Will you just shut up already!" the voice yelled.  
Glumshanks sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to check how the new recruits are doing in the factory."  
Glumshanks walked off.

"Good!" the voice shouted. "I was getting tired of you anyway!"  
"Can I go now?" Chop Chop complained. "I REALLY need use the toilet."  
"Be quick." the voice said.  
L-Chop Chop unchained him.  
Chop Chop dusted the dirt of of him. He then walked into the bathroom.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

L-Chop Chop looked at his watch. "He's taking his time."  
The voice sighed. "He better not be stinking that place out."  
They walked over to the bathroom. They opened the door.  
It was empty. The window was also wide open.  
"I regret putting that window there now." the voice said.

A Troll ran up to them. "Master! We have set the distraction, and have found out the weaknesses of the remaining three!"  
"Which is..." the voice said.  
"The rock dragon creature is weak to salt water." the Troll replied.  
"What about the other two?" he asked.  
The Troll shrugged his shoulders. "That was Frank's job. I only found out that rock dragon creature's weakness."

"Shall I proceed to capture the Rock Dragon?" L-Chop Chop asked.  
"No. I want you to ballet dance with Hugo." the voice sarcastically replied.  
"Okay." L-Chop Chop replied. "I'll go get my dress."  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" the voice screamed.  
"Oh." L-Chop Chop said. "Can I still wear the dress?"


	2. The Trip

**CHAPTER 2: The Trip**

* * *

29 of the Skylanders (Chop Chop, Drobot, and Boomer weren't there) were at the beach on the Ruins.  
Gurglefin stood in front of them.  
"Attention please!" Gurglefin shouted. "I have now decided what eight Skylanders will go on this trip. There will be one from each element. Step forward when I call your name."

Spyro looked around. "Hey, where's Chop Chop?"  
"I dunno, but if he doesn't hurry, he'll miss the food." Wrecking Ball replied.

Gurglefin began reading a list.  
"Slam Bam. Ignitor. Hex. Stealth Elf."  
The four stepped forward.  
Gurglefin continued reading.  
"Lightning Rod. Prism Break. Drill Sergeant."  
Those three stepped forward.  
"And the one, the only..." Gurglefin started.

"This HAS to be me." Spyro said.

Gurglefin continued reading. "Voodood!"  
Voodood stepped forward.

Spyro sighed. "Of course."

"You are the lucky eight to go on the trip to the Magical Highlands!" Gurglefin announced. "Hop on the ship, and we'll get going."  
They walked on the ship.  
It set sailed.

"This seems suspicious." Gill Grunt said. "All eight of them are quite tough."  
"I'm much stronger than Voodood." Spyro bragged.  
"Yes. And Bash is stronger than Prism Break." Gill Grunt reminded. "It just seems weird."

Trigger Happy walked over to Spyro and Gill Grunt.  
"Um... Guys." Trigger Happy said. "Do you think we should tell them that they're going the wrong way?"  
"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.  
"The Magical Highlands are to the East." Trigger Happy replied. "They're heading West."  
"Good point." Gill Grunt said. "Let's tell 'em."

The three ran off.

-

Bash and Wrecking Ball were by the Core of Light.  
"I'm obviously more stronger than Prism Break." Bash said. "We all remember the battle."  
Wrecking Ball was eating. "Mph... mmm... maff rfaff."  
"What?" Bash asked.  
Wrecking Ball swallowed. "I said: Mph... mmm... maff rfaff."  
"Oh." Bash replied.

Chop Chop ran up to them. "You guys have gotta get outta here!"  
"What's wrong?" Bash asked.  
"This creature is after you!" Chop Chop replied.  
"Who?" Wrecking Ball asked.  
"I dunno." Chop Chop replied. "He was in the shadows and had a distorted voice."

"STOP THERE!"  
L-Chop Chop ran up to them. He was wearing a pink dress.

Wrecking Ball, Bash, and Chop Chop began laughing.  
"What's so funny?" L-Chop Chop asked.  
He then realised what was funny.  
"Oh. Ha ha!" L-Chop Chop said. "I get it. I have something in my teeth, don't I?"


	3. Salt Water

**CHAPTER 3: Salt Water**

* * *

L-Chop Chop wasn't wearing the dress any more.  
"Now prepare to fight!" he said.  
"What happened to your dress?" Wrecking Ball asked.  
L-Chop Chop thought. "I... Don't know."

"I can easily beat you!" Bash bragged.  
"Oh yeah?" L-Chop Chop asked. "I have THIS!"  
He took out a bottle of water.  
"What will that do?" Bash asked. "It's only water."  
"SALT water." L-Chop Chop corrected.  
Bash screamed like a girl.  
"Seriously?" Wrecking Ball asked.  
"I fell into the ocean as a kid." Bash replied.

L-Chop Chop threw the bottle of salt water at Bash. It hit him on the head.  
"Ouch!" Bash complained. "That hurt!"  
L-Chop Chop sighed. "I guess I should have opened it first..."  
"Your gonna pay!" Bash said, rolling into a boulder. He then rolled towards L-Chop Chop.

"This outta be a good fight." Chop Chop said.  
"Agreed." Wrecking Ball replied. "Nobody should miss this fight."

-

Gurglefin landed the ship outside a factory.  
"This isn't the Magical Highlands." Hex said.  
"So the Magical Highlands ARE real?" Prism Break said. "I thought they were only a myth..."

Gurglefin walked off. "We need to stop here for gas."  
"Ships don't need gas." Ignitor said.  
Gurglefin farted.  
"Oh. THAT kind of gas." Ignitor replied.  
"Yeah. That and I'm kinda lost." Gurglefin replied. "Let's go in and find directions."  
Everyone walked in the factory.

Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy approached the factory.  
"That was a weird trip." Trigger Happy said. "I thought that Chompy would never leave me alone."  
"They went inside this conveniently placed factory." Spyro said. "Let's follow."  
'_This place seems familiar..._' Gill Grunt thought. '_But I can't seem to remember why..._'

They went inside.

-

L-Chop Chop was lying on the floor. Bash rolled around in victory.  
"THAT BATTLE WAS EPIC!" Wrecking Ball cheered. "Anyone who missed that will really be regretting it!"  
"Yeah." Chop Chop said. "That move Bash pulled to finish the fight was unbelievable! Who would have thought he'd... well, there's not point of saying it. We all saw it."  
"Yeah." Wrecking Ball agreed.

L-Chop Chop got back up. "You're strong."  
"Thanks." Bash replied.  
"I'd like to give you a reward for beating me." L-Chop Chop said. "Follow me."  
L-Chop Chop walked off.  
Bash followed.

They arrived at the beach.  
"Where is it?" Bash asked.  
"Close your eyes first." L-Chop Chop said.  
Bash closed his eyes.  
L-Chop Chop then got a bucket, filled it with salt water, and threw it on Bash.

Bash screamed. "GAH! I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN AFTER FIGHTING THE ENEMY!"  
He collapsed.  
L-Chop Chop then dragged him away.


	4. Silvia

**CHAPTER 4: Silvia**

* * *

Drobot and Boomer were exploring the factory.  
"If I was called for that trip, then your dead." Boomer said.  
"When we're done here, I'll take you to the Magical Highlands myself, alright?" Drobot replied.  
"Yay!" Boomer cheered. "And will you buy me some ice-cream?"  
"Don't push it." Drobot replied.

They reached a lab room. They entered it.  
A grey wolf with a bandanna was sitting at a desk. It only had one hand.  
"Are you Agent S?" Drobot asked.  
"Yeah, but you can call me Silvia." she replied.  
"Alright Silvia, why did you call us?" Drobot asked.  
"You mean why did she call you." Boomer corrected.  
"Shut up, or you don't get ice-cream." Drobot said.  
Boomer stayed quiet.

"It's about Kaos." Silvia replied. "He's..."  
"Banished to Earth." Drobot said. "He's not a threat."  
"No. Not that." Silvia replied. "He knew that would happen. That's why he had a Plan B."  
"Hey! B is my initial!" Boomer cheered.  
"It is four parts parts." Silvia continued, ignoring Boomer. "First, he captures and hypnotises creatures. Then, he creates four Legendary Skylanders. Then the normal Skylanders are banished to Earth. Lastly, Skylands is taken over by the Legendaries and and hypnotised creatures."  
"But how can he do that?" Drobot asked. "He's on Earth."  
"His friends are helping." Silvia replied.  
"Kaos has friends?" Boomer asked, slightly confused.  
"Malefor is in control of the Legendaries." Silvia said, ignoring Boomer again. "Ripto is in charge of this factory. He also has a creature called 'Gurglefin' taking the strongest Skylanders that aren't having Legendary forms here."

"Tell us about these Legendaries." Drobot said.  
Boomer yawned.  
"He plans on making four Legendaries. Legendary Chop Chop has been created already." Silvia replied. "If they are following the schedule, Legendary Bash is now being made. Spyro and Trigger Happy need to be anywhere but in this factory if they want to be safe."  
"Hey, not meaning to interrupt," Boomer started, "But where's your other hand?"  
"Kaos got his minions to chop it off." Silvia replied. "It's because of that is why I'm helping you."  
"I'll take you back to my lab, and I can make you a robotic one, if you want." Drobot said.  
"Alright." Silvia said.

The three left.

-

Spyro, Gill, and Trig caught up with Gurglefin and the other Skylanders.  
Gurglefin turned around. "You shouldn't have followed me."  
"What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "We only wanted to tell you you went the wrong way."  
"I knew it." Hex said.  
"Is it really real though?" Prism Break asked.

Gurglefin ripped off one of his sleeves. A 'K' symbol was there.  
"K? What does that mean?" Slam Bam asked.  
"Kaos!" Gurglefin shouted.


	5. Legendaries Rule!

**CHAPTER 5: Legendaries Rule!**

* * *

Bash was chained up in the cave.  
Malefor walked over to him. "You are the second one to fall to this fate."  
Another Bash walked in. He was blue, and had golden spikes.  
"Bash, meet Legendary Bash." Malefor said. "Legendary Bash, meet Bash."  
"You smell." L-Bash said to Bash.  
"So do you." Bash replied.  
"We're gonna be great friends." L-Bash said.  
"Aren't we enemies?" Bash asked.  
"Good point." L-Bash replied.

"Um... I need to use the bathroom." Bash said.  
"I'm not falling for that again." Malefor said.  
"Okay." Bash replied.

"Now we wait for Frank." L-Chop Chop said.

_RING RING_

Malefor answered his phone. "Hello? Oh! Good. I'm on my way."  
He hung up.  
"Spyro and Trigger Happy entered our factory!" Malefor cheered.  
"Idiots." L-Chop Chop cheered.  
"What's that smell?" L-Bash asked.

A terrible smell flew around.

"GAH! Who did that?" Malefor asked, holding his nose.  
"I told you I needed the bathroom!" Bash argued.  
L-Chop Chop unchained him. "Go on. Use it."  
"I don't need to anymore." Bash replied.

Malefor saw what Bash meant. "Get the cleaner."  
He, and both Legendaries ran out of the cave.

"Sorry!" Bash said.

-

Gurglefin held up a gun. "You will do as I say, or you will be killed."  
"What is it?" Spyro asked.  
"Spyro and Trigger Happy will wait with Glumshanks." Gurglefin replied.  
Glumshanks walked in. "Follow me, it is a painless act if you co-operate."  
Spyro and Trigger Happy followed him into the next room.

"The rest of you, follow me." Gurglefin said.  
He walked off.  
The Skylanders followed.

-

Spyro and Trigger Happy were chained to the wall.  
GLumshanks looked at his watch.

Malefor and the Legendaries arrived.  
"That's quicker than I expected." Glumshanks said.  
"Well Malefor didn't let Bash use the bathroom." L-Bash said.  
"I thought he wanted to escape." Malefor replied. "Anyway, let's get this started."  
He pushed a button.

The room grew warmer.  
Spyro and Trigger Happy started sweating.  
L-Chop Chop collected the sweat and put it into a machine.  
Malefor lowed the heat.

"That was it?" Spyro asked.  
"Yeah." Malefor replied.  
"So that was all the DNA you needed? Sweat." Trigger Happy asked.  
"Well, yeah." Malefor replied.  
"And I thought you were more threatening." Spyro said.

A blue Spyro with golden wings and horns walked in. A blue Trigger Happy with a golden chest followed.  
"Spyro, meet Legendary Spyro. Legendary Spyro, meet Spyro." Malefor started. "And Trigger Happy, meet Legendary Trigger Happy. Legendary Trigger Happy, meet Trigger Happy."  
"Why do you insist on saying that every time?" L-Chop Chop asked.

_Awkward Silence_

"Shut up. That's why." Malefor replied.


	6. Waiting

**CHAPTER 6: Waiting**

* * *

Gurglefin led the nine Skylanders into the main control room.  
"Ripto, I have brought them." Gurglefin said.  
A short brown dinosaur walked over to them. "Good."  
"I'm gonna call you Shorty, alright?" Voodood said.  
"He! Good one!" Lightning Rod agreed.  
"Just shut up already." Stealth Elf said. "I've had enough of you."

"You Skylanders have two choices." Ripto said. "First, become my slaves. Second, share the same fate as the other Skylanders."  
"I'd rather share the same fate." Slam Bam said. "It smells in here."  
"Agreed." Prism Break said.  
"Says the guy who poops diamonds." Ignitor joked.  
"Bztt... Detecting strange power source nearby." Drill Sergeant said.

'_Strange power source?_' Gill Grunt thought. '_Of course! This is where IT happened._'  
"If your going to be like that, then step on the warp pad to go back to the Ruins." Ripto said. "Malefor will be over shortly."  
All Skylanders except Gill Grunt stepped on the warp pad.

"I knew this place seemed familiar." Gill Grunt said. "You won't get away with it!"  
Ripto smiled. "If you don't keep quiet and I'll show everyone this."  
He held up a photo.  
"NO!" Gill Grunt yelled. "You win."  
He stepped on the warp pad.

-

Drobot, Boomer, and Silvia were in Drobot's lab under the Ruins.  
"Done!" Drobot said.  
Silvia now had a robotic paw.  
"Thanks. That feels better." Silvia said.

"I hear a noise." Boomer said. "Something's going on up there."  
"Alright, you go ahead. I'll catch up." Drobot said.  
Boomer took the lift up.

-

A rock lifted up. Boomer walked out.  
"What's going on?"  
Voodood, Prism Break, Hex, Slam Bam, Ignitor, Lightning Rod, Drill Sergeant, and Stealth Elf were lying on the floor.  
Chop Chop, and Wrecking Ball stared at them.  
Gill Grunt warped over.  
Bash ran over.

Boomer stared. "What the..."  
"So the distraction was getting rid of the powerful Skyalnders, so hey could get the other Legendaries sorted..." Chop Chop said, interrupting Boomer.  
Drobot came up. "What happened?"  
"I happened."

Malefor and the Legendaries walked over to them. He dropped Spyro and Trigger Happy.  
"I will now banish all you Skylanders to Earth!" Malefor shouted.  
"There are only half of them here..." L-Trigger Happy said.  
"What do you mean?" Malefor asked.  
"Well, there are 32 Skylanders," L-Spyro said. "And 16 is half of 32."  
"Good point." Malefor said. "We'll wait."

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Cynder, Ghost-Roaster, Whirlwind, Camo, Stump Smash, Sonic Boom, Flameslinger, and Double Trouble arrived.  
"What are we up to?" Malefor asked.  
L-Chop Chop counted. "24 now. Only the last eight."

**FOUR MORE HOURS LATER**

Eruptor, Sunburn, Wham-Shell, Zap, Warnado, Terrafin, and Dino-Rang arrived.  
"31..." L-Bash said. "Who's left?"  
"That would be Zook." Camo said. "He's ALWAYS late."

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Zook ran up to them. He had sunglasses on.  
"The Zookster is in!" he cheered.  
Everyone stared impatiently at him.  
"What?" Zook asked, confused.


	7. Earth

**CHAPTER 7: Earth**

* * *

"Now that you are all here, I will banish you to Earth." Malefor said.  
"How ya gonna do dat?" Zook asked, still wearing the sunglasses.  
"Zook, stop trying to act cool." Ghost-Roaster complained.  
"Buut I AM coooool!" Zook replied.  
"Either shut up, or I'll shut you up." Malefor said.  
"Point taken." Zook replied, taking off the sunglasses.

Malefor cleared his throat. "Anyway, HIT IT!"  
All four Legendaries pressed buttons on the Core of Light.  
All 32 Skylanders were trapped in orbs.  
"What's happening?" Cynder asked.  
"Why are you doing this?!" Terrafin complained.  
"WHERE'S THE FOOD!?" Wrecking Ball cried.

"Now, go." Malefor said.  
All of the orbs flew off into space.

Malefor walked off. the Legendaries followed.

Hugo fell out of a tree. "Oh no!"

-

They flew throughout space, until they reached a planet known as 'Earth'.  
They all landed in different places.

-

A boy with brown hair got out of bed. His name was Danny.  
"What's that noise?" he asked himself.

He ran outside, onto the road.

A statue was sitting there. It looked like Wrecking Ball in his toy pose.  
"That is one big Skylanders figure..." Danny said to himself. "But I wonder what it's doing here?"  
He slowly approached it.  
It then started glowing.

The statue broke into pieces and Wrecking Ball emerged.  
"Wreck-N-Roll!" Wrecking Ball cheered.

"A Wrecking Ball?" Danny asked.  
"Not A Wrecking Ball." Wrecking Ball said. "Just: Wrecking Ball."  
"But I thought Skylanders was just a game." Danny said, in shock.  
"Nope, we're real." Wrecking Ball replied. "Where am I anyway?"  
"Just outside my house." Danny replied. "We're in London, a city in England."

"England huh? Cool name." Wrecking Ball said. "Does it taste good?"  
"No... It's a country." Danny replied.  
"Do Countries taste nice?" Wrecking Ball asked.  
"You can't eat them." Danny replied.  
"Oh." Wrecking Ball said. "Anyway, I should thank you for rescuing me, Portal Master."  
"I'm not a Portal Master." Danny corrected. "I'm just a teenager."  
"No, you're a Portal Master." Wrecking Ball replied. "Only a Portal Master can free Skylanders. But just to be sure, let's call Hugo. You have Skype?"  
"Yeah." Danny replied.  
"Good." Wrecking Ball said. "To your house!"


	8. Umbra

**CHAPTER 8: Umbra**

* * *

Danny was on Skype. He was talking to Hugo.  
"Well, it's seems like you are Portal Master." Hugo said. "But I'll contact Master Eon later to see if there's any more."  
"Okay, thanks Hugo." Danny replied.  
"Oh, and before you go, my laptop is detecting the presence of another Skylander a few houses away." Hugo said. "It's the one with the man-eating tree."  
"Kay, good to know." Danny replied. "TTYL."  
Hugo looked confused. "What does that mea..."  
Danny shut down the laptop.

Wrecking Ball walked over to him. "Man-Eating tree?"  
Danny sighed. "That's the house of the mad scientist."  
"Well if he has a tree that eats mans then he IS mad." Wrecking Ball replied.  
"Let's just hurry." Danny said.

-

They approached the back garden of the house.  
They climbed over the fence.  
"I wonder where the Skylander is..." Danny said.  
"I have no clue." Wrecking Ball said.  
They ran towards the back door.

A tree grabbed Danny's leg. It lifted him up.  
"ARGH!" Danny screamed.

A man approached him. He had crazy orange hair, and a lab coat.  
"You must be the new Portal Master." he said. "My name is Umbra."  
"Uh... You know about the SKylanders?" Danny asked.  
"Of course." Umbra replied. "I just spoke with that mole guy... Hugo, was it?"  
"Good." Danny said. "Can you let me down?"  
Umbra nodded. "Mikey, let him down now."  
The tree let go.  
"Follow me." Umbra said, walking inside.

"He named his tree 'Mikey'?" Wrecking Ball whispered.  
"Told you he was mad." Danny replied.  
They followed.

-

They sat down in his front room.  
Umbra walked over to them, dragging a statue of Chop Chop.  
"I found this outside. Since you're the Portal Master... you know." Umbra said.  
Danny nodded. He approached the Chop Chop statue.

It started glowing.  
Chop Chop broke free.  
"Slice and Dice!" Chop Chop cried.  
"Choppers! You're safe!" Wrecking Ball said.  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Chop Chop replied.  
"None, actually." Wrecking Ball replied.  
"Oh." Chop Chop said. "Well... Don't call me that."

Umbra grabbed the TV remote. "You should see this."  
The TV turned on.  
"Latest news!" the reporter said. "Strange statues have been appearing all over the planet. This includes: a tree creature has been spotted in New York, a yeti in the Himalayas, and dragons being sighted in Japan and China. More will be revealed as we find out more."  
Umbra switched off the TV.

"Wasn't that convenient they played the news exactly as I turned the TV on?" Umbra said. "It takes a lot of skill to do that."

"Yep. Mad." Wrecking Ball whispered.


	9. Code

**CHAPTER 9: Code**

* * *

"Head back to your house for now." Umbra said. "I'll contact you in a few days. If we're gonna find all the Skylanders, we'll need to have transport. I just need to finish my helicopter."  
"Alright." Danny agreed.  
"I'm hungry..." Wrecking Ball complained.

-

Kaos was walking around the streets of London.  
"Stupid Skylanders!" he complained. "Why did they have go up against me and my giant floating head?"  
He saw an ASDA.  
There was a sign. It said 'Buy the all new game Skylanders!'  
"Maybe this will help me beat them!" Kaos cheered. He ran inside.

-

It was noon. Danny, Chop Chop, and Wrecking Ball were sitting down watching TV.  
An advert came on.  
"Buy the all new video game, Skylanders! Where toys come to life! New Skylanders have been released! Grab your all new Bash, exclusive to ASDA in London! Come now!"  
"Hang on! Pause it!" Chop Chop said.  
Danny grabbed the controller and paused the TV.  
"There's some writing at the bottom." Chop Chop pointed out.

Danny took a closer look. "It says... '32-8-5'. What does that mean?"  
"It could be a code." Wrecking Ball said.  
"Probably." Danny replied. "Let's go to check it out."  
"You sure that's smart?" Chop Chop asked.  
"What do you mean?" Wrecking Ball asked.  
"Skylanders walking around town would seem strange on a planet where we only exist as toys." Chop Chop replied.  
"Good point." Danny said. "I'll go alone. You two can wait here. I won't be long. If I take the bus there and back, I'll be back around 3."

-

Kaos walked up to the till. He had a trolley full of everything Skylanders related.  
"You must really enjoy Skylanders." the woman at the till said, starting to scan them.  
"No! I despise them!" Kaos replied. "But only by getting all of these will I be able to beat them!"  
"Freak." she said.  
"I am no freak!" Kaos argued. "I am KAOS! Fear my giant floating head!"  
"Whatever." she said, finishing up the scanning.  
"I miss my giant floating head..." Kaos complained.

"That's £1,000.95." the woman said.  
Kaos stared at her. "Yeah... I have no money."

**10 SECONDS LATER**

Kaos was sitting on the floor outside the shop. "Friendly service my..."


	10. Sky Troops

**CHAPTER 10: Sky Troops**

* * *

Silvia came out of Drobot's lab. "What's happened to the Skylanders?"  
Hugo walked over to her. "They've been banished to Earth! But luckily a new Portal Master has found Wrecking Ball and Chop Chop."  
"This is seriously bad!" Silvia cried. "Skylands is in danger!"  
"Why?" Hugo asked.  
"I used to work for Kaos, but I quit." Silvia replied. "One of the main reasons was because he's kidnapped some creatures and has hypnotised them!"  
"Okay... How many have been kidnapped?" Hugo asked.  
"Last time I checked, there are ten." Silvia replied. "Eight of them specialise in certain elements, one is a Gillman called Gurglefin, and the other was this freak called... No. I can't speak it's name."

"I know!" Hugo cheered. "I'll contact Master Eon! He might be able to help us! And I also need to talk to him about the Portal Masters."  
Hugo pressed a button on the Core of Light.  
Eon's face appeared.  
"Oh! Dang it Hugo!" Eon shouted. "I told you not to call me when I'm in the shower!"  
"Sorry Master Eon." Hugo replied. "But I needed to talk to you."  
Eon sighed. "What is it Hugo?"  
"First, the Skylanders have been banished to Earth!" Hugo replied. "I've been in contact with who appears to be a Portal Master, and I need to know if there are any more."

"Hang on." Eon said.  
He closed his eyes.  
"No." Eon replied. "There are about four more Portal masters on that planet."  
"Good!" Hugo cheered. "And also..."  
"Sorry Hugo, I need to go." Eon interrupted. "My Pizza's been in the oven too long now."  
Eon's face disappeared.

"Great. Now what?" Hugo asked.

"I know about you're problem. And I want to help."  
"Who said that?" Silvia asked.  
"I did."  
A creature jumped out of the tree. It was a blue alchemist holding a potion.  
"Who are you?" Hugo asked.  
"Name's Pop Fizz!" he replied. "And I think a new team should be started. Recruit new creatures to help fight the evil!"  
"Great idea!" Hugo replied. "But what will it be called?"

Silvia thought. "How about... Google?"  
Pop Fizz shook his head. "No."  
"FBI?"  
"No."  
"Ghost Busters!"  
"No."  
"Mystery Incorporated?"  
"No."  
"Sky Warriors?"  
"Stop saying names that will give us copyright strikes!" Pop Fizz shouted.  
"Okay..." Silvia replied. "What about... Sky Troops?"  
Pop Fizz thought. "I think that's fine."  
"Sky Troops it is!" Hugo cheered.


	11. New Recruits

**CHAPTER 11: New Recruits**

* * *

"Now all we need is new recruits." Pop Fizz said. "Maybe... One from each element?"  
"That makes sense." Silvia said. "So Tech is covered..."  
"I know some people on the world below." Pop Fizz said. "I'll try to convince them to join. You stay in Skylands to recruit people here."  
"Okay." Silvia agreed.  
"I'll help once I've contacted Danny." Hugo said. "We need to find a good time to talk."  
Pop Fizz nodded. He walked off.

-

Pop Fizz arrived in Summer Forest. He just came out of the Portal to Glimmer.  
"Place one of three." he said. "This is where I should find the Life one..."  
A rabbit and leaf dragon hybrid jumped out of the ground.  
"Who goes there?" it shouted.  
"Flora, it's me. Pop Fizz." Pop Fizz said.  
"Oh, hey there PF." she replied. "What's up?"  
"We can catch up later." Pop Fizz replied. "But first I need your help."  
"What is it?" Flora asked.

-

Pop Fizz and Flora were in the Autumn Plains castle.  
"I am so ready for this!" Flora said. "I hope we can find this Cyraa dude soon!"  
"Cyraa is female." Pop Fizz corrected. "I used to go to school with her."  
"Oh. Well... Cool." Flora replied.

They saw a purple dragon with orange spikes running around.  
"Cyraa?" Pop Fizz asked.  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
"It's me, Pop Fizz!" Pop Fizz replied.  
"Oh, hey PF!" Cyraa replied.  
"We need your help in Skylands!" Pop Fizz said. "Will you help out?"  
"Sure!" Cyraa replied. "Let me just stop ru..."

**CRASH!**

Cyraa crashed into the Portal to Winter Tundra. She teleported there.  
"Let's follow through." Pop Fizz said. "I need to find Ka-Bounce there anyway."  
They followed.

-

They entered Winter Tundra.  
"Stop there!"  
Pop Fizz and Flora stopped.  
A rabbit miner ran up to them. "I need to see your ID!"  
"KB... Why do you insist on doing this?" Pop Fizz asked.  
The rabbit laughed. "Sorry 'bout that PF. Need help?"  
"Yes actually." Pop Fizz replied. "Skylands needs help."  
"Say no more." Ka-Bounce said. "I'll help."

Cyraa ran up to them. "I'm alright!"  
"Great! Off to Skylands!" Pop Fizz cheered.  
"And get me some Pain Killer while we're at it." Cyraa added. "I've got a terrible headache now."

* * *

Flora - Created by 'prextail202'

Cyraa - Created by 'parisruelz12'

Ka-Bounce - Created by 'prextail202'


	12. Bash

**CHAPTER 12: Bash**

* * *

Danny reached the ASDA.  
"Finally. That took a while." he said.  
He walked inside.

Kaos walked out from behind a bin.  
"That guy seems awfully suspicious." he said. "He must have a good reason to be here, or he wouldn't be talking to himself."  
Kaos followed him.

Danny walked over to the Skylanders area. They had plenty of Bash's on the shelf.  
"Uh... What shall I do?" he said. "How can I find Bash?"  
"Duh idiot, he's on the shelf there."  
Danny turned around. A girl with blonde hair stood there.  
"Oh, hey Hannah." Danny said.  
"Hey Danny." she replied. "You must need glasses if you can't see Bash. Couldn't you tell there are a whole bunch of shelves full of him?"  
"Oh, um... yeah." Danny replied. "Guess I wasn't paying attention."  
He picked up one of the Bash figures.  
'_Shall I tell her about the business with the Skylanders?_' Danny thought. '_No. She might think I'm crazy. It's best to keep it a secret for now._'

Hannah picked up a Bash too. "So, how many Skylanders have you got now? This'll be my 17th one."  
"Oh, 2..." Danny said. "I mean, 19."  
"Okay..." Hannah said. "I don't know how you can confuse 2 and 19, but alright."  
She walked towards the till.

Kaos peeked past the aisle. He saw Danny.  
"That guy seems like he must be after Skylanders!" he said. "But why... Unless... Malefor did it! Oh, and Ripto too. Guess this kid'll be a pain then."

Danny thought. "What was that code? 32-8-5... What could it mean... Whatever, I'll ask at the till."  
He walked over to another till.  
"Hope you aren't gonna be a pain." the woman said. "I had to serve this guy earlier who wanted Skylanders, but had no money."  
"Oh... I have the money." Danny replied. "But I also need to say something."  
"What?" she asked.  
"32-8-5." Danny replied, in a loud clear voice.  
She stared at him. "I see..."  
She pushed a button.

The manager walked up to Danny. "Follow me."  
He walked towards the back room. Danny followed.

Kaos also followed.

They reached the back alley. A Bash statue was there, guarded by two guards.  
"I hope you really are the person." the manager said. "So, do you're stuff."  
Danny nodded. he approached the statue.

It started glowing. Bash broke free.  
"Rock and Roll!" Bash shouted.  
"So you really are the guy..." the manager said. "I'm just glad you know the code. We'll remove it from the advert now. But, whenever a new Skylander is released, that is a sign."  
"That they have found a statue, right?" Danny asked.  
"Yes." he replied. "Anyway, we'll send you home in our company car. We can't risk Bash being seen."  
"Why not? I'm awesome!" Bash cheered.  
"Skylanders literally coming to life is a big problem. We don't want any commotion." the manager said.  
"Good point." Danny said.

Kaos was peeking through the door. "I guess Umbra has him recruited then. He doesn't even suspect a thing! I guess I'll follow him home now."

Danny and Bash got in a black car. The windows were shaded, so you could see out, but nobody could see in.  
It drove off.


	13. Blow It Up!

**CHAPTER 13: Blow It Up!**

* * *

Danny and Bash entered Danny's house.  
Danny was rubbing his back.  
"Sorry about that, but I AM heavy." Bash said.  
"Yeah, I can tell. That ride was too uncomfortable." Danny replied.

Chop Chop walked over to him. He was holding a Chop Chop figure.  
"I can't believe this!" Chop Chop said. "There are people worshipping me!"  
"No, that's just a toy." Danny said. "For the Skylanders video game."  
Wrecking Ball walked over to them. "Told you."  
"Shut up." Chop Chop replied.

"Anyway, I need to contact Hugo." Danny said. "I need to know if he has anything new to tell us."

-

Danny connected to Skype.  
"Hugo?" he asked.  
Hugo appeared on screen. "Yes. I'm here. And I've found out there are another four more Portal Masters on your planet."  
"Good to know." Danny said. "As well as Wrecking Ball, I now have Chop Chop and Bash found."  
"Great!" Hugo said. "And there isn't need to worry about Skylands. We met this guy called Pop Fizz. He's helping to recruit a new team to protect Skylands."  
"Okay, I'll tell the Skylanders." Danny replied. "I'll contact you tomorrow."  
"Okay. I should be going too." Hugo said. "I think Pop Fizz will be back soon."

They disconnected.

Danny entered the kitchen.  
Chop Chop was making sandwiches. Wrecking Ball was eating them.  
"Wrecking Ball, I'm hungry too." Chop Chop complained.  
"Well I'm more of a priority." Wrecking Ball replied.  
"What does that mean?" Chop Chop asked.  
"I don't know!" Wrecking Ball replied. "I'm just hungry!"

Bash ran in. "I just saw the news! What looks like Boomer appears to be in the park!"  
Danny nodded. "I'm on my way!"  
He ran outside.

-

Kaos and Umbra were drinking some tea.  
"Good to see you again Kaos." Umbra said. "And the plan seems to be working."  
"Great!" Kaos said. "That Portal Master doesn't expect a thing, right?"  
"Right." Umbra replied. "Soon, we will have enough of them captured."  
"It's strange how they transformed into statues." Kaos said.  
"Yes. That makes the plan a bit tougher to pull off." Umbra said. "If it weren't for that, I wouldn't need to work with that kid."  
"Have you checked with Malefor and Ripto yet?" Kaos asked.  
"No. I'll contact them later." Umbra replied. "I still need to finish the helicopter."

-

Danny ran into the park.  
There were a bunch of people surrounding a statue of Boomer.  
"That's it." Danny said. "Now I need a distraction... But what?"

Wrecking Ball rolled past. Chop Chop chased him.  
"Give me my sandwiches back!" Chop Chop yelled.  
"No! They're tasty!" Wrecking Ball shouted back.  
Everyone ran over to watch the chase.

"That'll work." Danny said, a bit surprised.  
He ran over to the Boomer statue.

It started glowing. Boomer broke free.  
"Bring the Boom!" Boomer cried.

"Hey Boomer." Danny said. "I'm the new Portal Master. I'm here to find all the Skylanders."  
"Cool!" Boomer replied. "But do you have anything I can blow up?"  
"Why?" Danny asked.  
"Because I need to BLOW IT UP!" Boomer shouted.


	14. The Call

**CHAPTER 14: The Call**

* * *

Silvia was walking around the Lava Lakes Railway.  
"Man, am I lost." she said. "Which way is the way out?"  
"I can help you with that."  
A red and orange lava dragon jumped out of the lava.

"Who are you?" Silvia asked.  
"I'm Equator." he replied. "Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Silvia." Silvia replied. "I was trying to find people who can help us out, but I got lost."  
"What do ya need help with?" Equator asked.  
"Well..." Silvia started.

**ONE EXPLANATION LATER**

"Good story." Equator said. "And I'd like to help."  
"Really?" Silvia asked.  
"Yeah." Equator replied. "I recently found out that my brother was a Skylander, so I came here to find him. If someone actually banished him, then I'll help take him down!"  
"Great!" Silvia said. "So, which way is out?"

-

Silvia and Equator arrived in the Ruins.  
Pop Fizz, Flora, Cyraa, and Ka-Bounce also arrived.

Hugo walked over to them. "So who are these?"

"I'm Flora." Flora said. "I'm pretty good with the Life of nature."  
"I'm the Magic dragon Cyraa." Cyraa said, having some painkillers.  
"I'm Ka-Bounce." Ka-Bounce said. "I'm an Earth miner!"  
"I'm Equator." Equator said. "My bro Zap may be of the Water, but I'm good with Fire!"

"That only leaves Undead, Water, and Air we still need." Hugo commented. "But this will have to do for now."  
"Five members is alright for now." Silvia commented. "Now let's go to the factory!"  
"I'll stay here, if you don't mind." Pop Fizz said. "I have something I need to take care of."

-

Pop Fizz was inside a cave. He took out a phone.  
"Hello?" he said.  
"Hello Pop Fizz."  
"Rider, is that you?"  
"Yes. I'm in Sunrise Spring. Where are you?"  
"Skylands."  
"How d'ya make it there?"  
"Long story. How does it look?"  
"It seems safe."  
"Good. Oh, and good luck in the tournament"  
"Thanks. Talk to you soon."

The phone hung up.

* * *

Equator - Created by 'Equator'


	15. Fizz Factory!

**CHAPTER 15: Fizz Factory**

* * *

The five members of the Sky Troops arrived outside the factory.  
"This is the place?" Flora asked.  
"Yes." Silvia replied. "We must rescue everyone."  
"You sure that's smart now?" Ka-Bounce asked. "We don't have any members of Water, Air, or Undead."  
"Well... Nevermind. Let's just go in." Silvia said.

They entered the factory.

Sitting by the entrance was a robot with a shadow cloak. A spirit was floating around it.  
"Could you help me?" it asked. "These monsters here switched off my body, and I have no hands, so I can't turn it back on."  
"Uh... Alright." Cyraa said. "Where's the switch?"  
"On the back." the spirit replied.  
Cyraa walked over to the robotic body.  
"Maybe I should press the switch." Flora said. "You ARE clumsy."  
"Good point." Cyraa said.

Cyraa stepped aside.  
Flora pressed the switch.  
The robot came back to life. The spirit entered the robot.  
"Thanks for that." it said. "My name is Ghost-Writer. They say I specialise in Undead powers."  
"Hey, would you like to join our team?" Silvia asked. "We're the Sky Troops, and we need an Undead member."  
"Yeah. I'll help." Ghost-Writer replied. "But I first need my pencil back. This person earlier decided to go look for it, but I haven't seen her since."  
"Well, let's go look for her." Silvia said.

-

Pop Fizz walked back into the Ruins. He sighed.  
"That's another close call." he said to himself. "I don't know why he hates me."  
An air dragoness with feathered wings flew down next to Pop Fizz. "Why are you talking to yourself?"  
"Uh.. You didn't hear any of that, did you?" Pop Fizz asked.  
"I heard it all." she replied. "Someone is after you, right?"  
Pop Fizz sighed. "Yeah. I kinda needed protection. It's only a little while before they find me."  
"Who?" she asked.  
Pop Fizz sighed. "It's..."  
He whispered into her ear.

"I see." she said. "I'd be willing to help you. I'm Kazesora. But everyone just calls me Cyclone."  
"Thanks Cyclone." Pop Fizz said. "I'm Pop Fizz."  
"So, what is this team?" Cyclone asked.  
"It's called the Sky Troops." Pop Fizz replied. "I'm not an official member, so your technically the 6th member."

Hugo walked over to them. "Who's your friend?"  
"My real name is Kazesora." Cyclone replied. "But just call me Cyclone."  
"Oh, hello Kazesora." Hugo said. "Are you here to join the Sky Troops?"  
Cyclone nodded. "Yes. Pop Fizz told me what's happening."  
"Good to know." Hugo said. "And Pop Fizz, I found out that three Skylanders have been found now."  
"Great!" Pop Fizz said. "Let's celebrate with some Soda!"

* * *

Ghost-Writer - Created by 'zook it up'

Cyclone - Created by 'Cynder134'


	16. The Zookster Is In!

**CHAPTER 16: The Zookster Is In!**

* * *

Danny and Boomer arrived at Danny's house.  
"Sweet place!" Boomer said. "I definitely ain't blowing this place up!"  
"Thanks." Danny said.

Bash ran up to them. "Have you seen Chop Chop and Wrecking Ball?"  
"Yeah, they're running across town like crazy!" Boomer replied.  
"It's the sandwich business, isn't it?" Danny asked.  
"Yep." Bash replied. "Oh, and I've got the TV paused."

They ran over to the TV.  
Another Skylanders advert was on.  
"Skylanders! The amazing new game where toys come to life! But the all new Skylander 'Zook'! He's currently new and exclusive to Tesco in London! Get him now, Portal Masters!"

"Today is a long day." Danny said. "Off to Tesco."  
"Can I come?" Boomer asked.  
"Alright." Danny replied. "I'll get you some spare clothes and a hat."  
"I'll stay here then." Bash said.  
"Agreed." Danny said. "I also hope Chop Chop and Wrecking Ball get back soon."

-

Danny and Boomer arrived at Tesco. Boomer was wearing some of Danny's old clothes, and a hat.  
"This is so uncomfortable." Boomer said.  
"You wanted to come along." Danny replied.  
"Good point." Boomer said. "Let's go in."

They walked in.

"There's a toy of me over there!" Boomer said. He ran towards the Skylanders displays.  
He picked up a Boomer toy. "There are a ton of these here. Maybe I'm just THAT popular."  
Danny walked over to him. "Yeah, let's just say that. Anyway, let's get Zook."  
"Where is he anyway?" Boomer asked.  
"Well, last time, I had to..." Danny started.  
"Hey Danny! You here for Zook too?"

Hannah walked over to them.  
"Oh, yeah." Danny replied.  
Boomer looked at Hannah. "What are you supposed to be? Some sort of NPC?"  
"Uh... What?" Hannah asked.  
"Just ignore him." Danny said. "He's my new friend, Boom...sley. Boomsley."  
"Boomsley? That's a strange name." Hannah commented.  
"Yeah, why does that have to be my name?" Boomer asked. "I changed it to Boomer for a reason."  
Danny facepalmed.  
"What?" Boomer asked, in confusion.

A male staff member walked over to them. "Can I help you?"  
"Yeah! We're looking for our buddy Zook." Boomer replied. "You seen him?"  
"He's on the shelves there." he replied.  
Danny pushed Boomer aside. "32-8-5."  
"Oh!" he said. "THAT Zook. Follow me."  
He walked off. Danny and Boomer followed.  
"I thought there was only one kind of Zook." Hannah said. She walked off.

-

They entered the store room. A statue of Zook stood there.  
Danny walked over to it.

It started glowing. Zook then broke free.  
"Bamboo-Yah!" Zook cried. "The Zookster is in, Locked-And-Loaded!"  
"Zook! You alright?" Boomer asked.  
"Yeah." Zook replied. "But I was..."  
He put on his sunglasses.  
"Frozen from shock."

Danny and Boomer both facepalmed.  
"Heh! The Zookster is back in business!" Zook cheered.  
"He likes to make bad puns." Boomer said.

"Hey, you got any drinks I can have?" Zook asked. "I'm kinda thirsty. AND the drink must be cool - like me."


	17. Sugar Rush

**CHAPTER 17: Sugar Rush**

* * *

Danny, Boomer, and Zook left Tesco. Zook was wearing some clothes, and a hat. He still had the sunglasses on. Zook was also drinking a can of Coke-Cola.  
"So you're real name actually is Boomsley?" Danny asked.  
"Yeah." Boomer replied. "I changed it because Boomer sounded better."  
"Yeah!" Zook cheered. "I am soooo ready! Iamhypernow! Timetofightsomeevilguyswhowo rkforKaos!"  
"What's up with Zook?" Boomer asked.  
"Probably Sugar Rush." Danny replied. "I can tell he's not used to drinking fizzy drinks."

"Danny!"  
Hannah ran out of Tesco.  
"What was all of that about?" she asked.  
"Uh... Long story." Danny replied. "And you probably wouldn't believe me anyway."  
"Just tell me." Hannah said.  
"Welltoputitshort," Zook started. "DannyisoneofthePortalMasters whoistryingtofindusSkylander s! Iamalsogettingasugarrushfrom allofthisCoke-Cola! Mysunglassesrock! Bamboo-Yah!"  
"Uh... What?" Hannah asked. "What's up with him?"  
"I'm not sure myself..." Danny replied, embarrassed.  
"This is insane." Boomer said.  
"Okay..." Hannah said.  
Danny sighed. "How can this become any worse?"

"Give me back my sandwich!"  
"You spoke too soon." Boomer said.  
Wrecking Ball crashed into Danny. "Ouch! Watch it!"  
Chop Chop stopped. He held his sword up to Wrecking Ball. "Give. Me. My. SANDWICH!"  
"Alright." Wrecking Ball replied. "Here."  
He spat out a half chewed sandwich.  
"Ewww!" Chop Chop cried. "That's disgusting!"  
"Grow up." Wrecking Ball complained.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked.  
Zook calmed down. "I already told you. Danny is the new Portal Master. He's helping to rescue us Skylanders!"  
Hannah burst out laughing. "That's ridiculous! Skylanders are toys! They're not real!"  
"I used to say the same thing about Yetis." Chop Chop replied. "Then I met Slam Bam."  
"Whatever." Hannah said, trying to stop laughing. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
She walked off.

Boomer looked at Danny. "That went well."

-

Bash was sitting on the chair, watching TV.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

He walked over to the door. "Who is it?"  
"Danny? It's Steve! You sound different. You alright?"  
"No, I'm not Danny. I'm Bash!" Bash replied. "Danny will be back soon."  
"Great joke Danny, but I need you to come over to my place whenever possible. I need your help."  
"Okay, I'll send him over when he gets back." Bash replied.  
"Stop kidding around. Just meet me at my house."  
Bash opened the door. "IT'S NO ****ING JOKE!"  
A boy with spiked up black hair stood there. "What the..."  
"YEAH! I'M A SKYLANDER!" Bash replied. "NO JOKE! SO FLIPPING WHAT?"  
"Uh... Just send Danny to my place when he's back." he said. He then ran off.  
"THAT'S WHAT I ****ING THOUGHT!" Bash yelled. He slammed the door shut.


	18. Agent MK

**CHAPTER 18: Agent MK**

* * *

Ripto lay back on his chair. "No more Spyro. I can get used to this."  
"Ripto!"  
Crush ran in.  
"What is it Crush?" Ripto asked. "You know I'm busy!"  
"Doing what?" Crush asked.  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ripto replied.  
"Okay boss." Crush said. "But I found this letter addressed to you."

Crush handed Ripto a letter.  
Ripto began reading. "Dear Ripto, blah blah blah... Like to have a deal with you... blah blah blah... Same problem... blah blah blah... I can offer my help... blah blah blah... I'll send a worker to meet you in Mabu Village... blah blah blah... See you at Noon. Signed: Agent G."  
"That letter doesn't make sense." Crush commented.  
"Yeah." Ripto replied. "Why did he write 'blah' so many times? Anyway, I guess I'll go meet him. Crush, you're in charge while I'm gone."  
Ripto walked off.

He walked back in. "Actually, I'm gonna put Glumshanks in charge."

-

Ripto arrived in Mabu Village.  
"Where is he?" he asked.

A guy wearing a green cape over his entire body approached him. "You Ripto?"  
"Yes. Are you Agent G?" Ripto replied.  
"No." he replied. "Agent G sent me here. You can call me... Agent MK."  
"What does that stand for?" Ripto asked.  
"I cannot say." Agent MK replied. "But I am here to help you. My boss is going to recruit one of the Portal Masters to help him."  
"Portal Masters? They're on Earth?!" Ripto complained.  
"Yes." Agent MK replied. "But he will recruit one of them to transform the other Portal Masters to statues. All we need in return, is for you to do exactly as I tell you."  
"Why should I listen to you?" Ripto asked.  
"Because if there are no more Portal Masters," Agent MK started. "The Skylanders can't return. Which means Skylands belongs to you."  
"Good point." Ripto said. "You're in."

-

The Sky Troops continued through the factory.  
They saw a yellow sea dragon with wings lying on the floor. She had a mechanical pencil next to her.  
"My pencil!" Ghost-Writer cheered, as he picked it up. "She found it!"  
"Who's this then?" Equator asked.  
"She didn't say her name." Ghost-Writer said. "Maybe we should take her back to your base."  
"Agreed." Silvia replied.


	19. New Plan

**CHAPTER 19: New Plan**

* * *

The sea dragon woke up. "W-where am I?"  
"You're in the Ruins." Hugo replied. "You've been unconscious for quite a while."  
"We found you collapsed in the Factory." Silvia said. "Who are you, and why were you there?"  
"My name is Angel." she replied. "I'm a Water element creature. I was in that factory to find someone."  
"Who?" Flora asked.  
"I-I-I'm not allowed to say." Angel replied. "My boss forbids me. But he told me to join the Sky Troops if I see them."  
"We're the Sky Troops." Cyraa commented. "And we need a Water member!"  
"Great!" Silvia said. "We have a member of each element now!"  
"Uh... Who is your boss?" Hugo asked.  
"I guess you could call him... Agent R." Angel replied.  
"That doesn't really help." Cyclone said.

"I need to say this." Angel said. "That factory has a powerful barrier. We MUST find the element orbs before we can break into there."  
"How many orbs are there?" Pop Fizz asked.  
"Seven." Angel replied. "Or is it eight... I'm not sure. There normally are seven things in adventures... but there are eight elements... I'm gonna have to go with eight."  
"That makes sense." Pop Fizz said. "Where do we find them?"  
Hugo stepped forward. "I've heard about these! I'm not sure about all of them, but there is one in the Magical Highlands!"  
"The Magical Highlands?" Silvia exclaimed. "That's where some of the hypnotised creatures were sent! They must be guarding the orbs!"  
"Well, we need to find them then!" Ka-Bounce said. "To the Magical Highlands!"

"Uh... I need to take care of other business." Pop Fizz said. "I'll catch up with you later."  
"Alright." Silvia said. "Of we go!"

-

Pop Fizz entered the cave again.  
He turned on his phone. "Hello?"  
"Pop Fizz. That you?"  
"Yes Chill. What's happening?"  
"No sign of him."  
"Good. Is the Snow Queen safe?"  
"Yes. He hasn't been here yet."  
"Any other words yet?"  
"No. Check with Sprocket later. She might be able to help."  
"Okay. Thanks."  
He hung up.

-

Ripto and Agent MK arrived in the factory.  
"Why do you insist on wearing that cape?" Ripto asked.  
"Because my identity cannot be revealed." Agent MK replied.  
"By the looks of it, you're wearing a mask underneath it." Ripto replied.  
"Uh... yeah. So?" Agent MK asked.  
"Why do you need the cape to protect your identity, if you're wearing a mask?" Ripto asked.  
"Shut up." Agent MK replied. "I'm not taking it off yet."

Gulp ran over to them. "Boss! Word from Umbra! He's found Kaos!"  
"Good." Ripto replied. "I've got the new recruit."  
"Here is what you must do..." Agent MK replied.

* * *

Angel - Created by 'CatAmber'


	20. The Letter

**CHAPTER 20: The Letter**

* * *

Danny, Wrecking Ball, Chop Chop, Boomer, and Zook entered Danny's house.  
"Bash?" Danny asked. "You still here?"  
Bash walked up to them. "7... 8..."  
"What's up?" Zook asked.  
"9... 10..." Bash said. "Counting to ten calms you down."  
"What happened?" Chop Chop asked.  
"This kid called Steve thought I was joking about being a Skylander." Bash replied. "And he wants Danny to go to his house."  
"Oh. That makes sense." Danny replied. "I'll head over right away."

-

Danny arrived at Steve's house. He knocked on the door.  
Steve answered. "Hey Danny. Glad your here. I found this note, and it's... well... kinda tough to explain. I'll show you. Follow me."  
Danny and Steve ran up to Steve's bedroom.

Steve handed Danny a letter.  
Danny began reading. "Dear Portal Master Danny. I know what you're doing. I also know that your pal 'Steve' will help you with your quest. Just stop it there. If you rescue five Skylanders, I'll have no choice but to eliminate you, and your friends. Just stop. Yeah, I think that's all I need to write. God, my wrist aches from all this writing. I knew I should have gotten someone else to write this for me. Wait... did I write that? Darn. BEWARE! Signed: Agent G."  
"Yeah. I didn't understand why it was in my room." Steve said. "But he must have wanted me to see it too."  
"This leaves a problem..." Danny said.  
"What?" Steve asked.  
"I've found five Skylanders already." Danny replied.  
"That does explain why a Skylanders was in your house." Steve commented. "And he had anger issues."  
Danny sighed. "Just forget about that. Wrecking Ball and Chop Chop are worse than five year olds."  
"Well, anyway." Steve said. "We need to be caref..."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!_"

"What was that?!" Steve asked.  
"It came from Hannah's house!" Danny replied. "He must know I've found the Skylanders!"

Danny and Steve ran off towards Hannah's house.

-

They arrived at Hannah's house. The Skylanders arrived too.  
"What happened?" Wrecking Ball asked.  
"We're not sure." Danny replied. "Let's check."  
They ran inside.

Nobody was inside. Everything had been knocked over. There was a note.  
Danny read it. "I warned you! Now I have captured your friend. I will also attack you when you least expect it! Signed: Agent G. - P.S. Sorry if you only just read my last letter. It was probably bad timing on my part."  
"That guy is weird." Steve said.  
"Agreed." Boomer said. "And... Where's Zook?"  
"He entered the kitchen." Bash replied.  
Zook ran back in. "Arewegonnafindthisfreakorwha t?"  
"Let's just rest up for the night and search tomorrow." Danny said.  
"But we have school tomorrow." Steve reminded.  
"Darn." Danny replied.


	21. School? Darn

**CHAPTER 21: School? Darn...**

* * *

Danny woke up. "School... I hate school."

-

He was ready for school.  
"So we just stay here all day?" Zook asked.  
"Yeah." Danny replied. "We can't have you seen running around town. Oh, and I've locked away all of the sandwiches and fizzy drinks."  
"Awwww..." Chop Chop, Wrecking Ball, and Zook complained.  
"Well, I'm off." Danny said. "And keep an eye on the TV to see if any more Skylanders are available.  
He walked outside.

-

Umbra was eating some Cornflakes.  
Kaos ran in. "Umbra! We have competition!"  
"What do you mean?" Umbra asked.  
"It seems the Portal Master has received a threat note!" Kaos replied.  
Umbra spat out the cornflakes. "When did this happen?!"  
"Yesterday." Kaos replied. "I would have told you sooner, but I saw this cute picture of a dog!"  
He showed Umbra the picture.  
"No time for this!" Umbra said. "We need to... Oh yeah! That _is_ cute!"

-

Danny arrived at school. He still had 15 minutes until lessons started.  
"Hey Danny!"  
Steve ran over to him. "I'm a little worried about that note we got yesterday."  
"Same here." Danny replied. "If he's already got Hannah, it means either of us can be next."  
"And don't forget about Lucy." Steve said.  
"Oh yeah." Danny said. "She could be in danger too."  
"In danger of what?"  
A girl with blonde hair, and a ponytail walked over to them.  
"Oh, nothing really." Danny replied.  
"Yeah Lucy, we didn't mean anything." Steve added.  
"Okay." she replied. "You guys are keeping secrets."  
"Uh... maybe?" Danny said.

**CRASH!**

A Skylander crashed through the roof. It was Hex. She had glowing red eyes.  
"YOU WILL NOW FACE YOUR DOOM!" she shouted. "DANNY! PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED!"  
"Darn." Danny replied.  
"You're still saying that?" Steve asked. "Last time it seemed more funny than anything."  
"What do you mean 'last time'?" Danny asked.  
"Oh... Uh... Nothing." Steve replied. "I don't think we're counting that any more."

Hex shot a skull at Danny. He avoided it then ran off.

**MEANWHILE...**

Zook, and Chop Chop were trying to hack into the safe. Wrecking Ball was having a nervous breakdown.  
Bash was watching TV. Boomer was staring out of the window.  
Boomer saw orbs flying in the air.  
"I think something's going on with Danny." he said. "There are orbs around his school."  
Bash ran over to the window. "Looks like... Hex's orbs. HE'S HAVING A BATTLE AND DIDN'T INVITE US!"  
"Shut up and let's get moving." Boomer replied.

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL...**

Danny ran around, avoiding the orbs.  
"STAND STILL!" Hex complained. "I CAN'T HIT YOU IF YOU'RE MOVING!"  
"That's the point." Danny replied.  
"OH. RIGHT." Hex said. "I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE."

Steve and Lucy sat there and watched.  
"So is this real, or just a show?" Lucy asked.  
"Real." Steve replied. "Someone wants us dead for some reason."  
"I guess that explains why Hannah isn't here." Lucy said.  
"No.. We're not sure what happened to her." Steve replied. "We think she's been kidnapped."

The five Skylanders ran in.  
"Yeah! Let's do this!" Zook cheered.  
Zook, Bash, Wrecking Ball, and Boomer ran into battle.  
Chop Chop was at the cafeteria. "Could I get a Ham and Tuna Sandwich?"


	22. The Magical Highlands

**CHAPTER 22: The Magical Highlands**

* * *

The Sky Troops arrived in the Magical Highlands.  
"This place certainly is magical." Cyclone said.  
"I can feel the magic flowing through me!" Cyraa said.  
"No. That's just the wind." Ka-Bounce replied.

"We need to find the orbs." Silvia said. "Maybe we should split up."  
"Two teams of four?" Ghost-Writer suggested.  
Silvia nodded. "Me, Equator, Angel, and Ka-Bounce will check below ground. Cyclone, Cyraa, Flora, and Ghost-Writer will search above ground."  
"Sounds like a plan!" Angel said.

Silvia, Equator, Angel, and Ka-Bounce had gone underground.  
"It's tough to believe that this tunnel was already created." Angel said.  
"It's probably the enemies trying to sneak to and fro between places." Ka-Bounce replied. "Trust me. I know these kind of places."  
"I wonder where this place goes..." Silvia said.  
"Who knows." Ka-Bounce replied. "It seems pretty huge. It even makes echoes."  
"Really?" Equator asked. "Let me try."

He cleared his throat.  
"This is Equator!" he shouted. "I rock!"  
The echo repeated back. "Rock... rock... rock... rock... rock..."

"Anybody home?" Angel shouted.  
"Home... home... home... home... home..." the echo repeated.

"Mining!" Ka-Bounce cried.  
"Mining... mining... mining... mining... mining..." the echo repeated back.

"Let's find the orbs!" Silvia said.  
The echo bounced back. "Orbs... orbs... orbs... cookie... orbs..."

"Wait... did you hear that?" Silvia asked. "I think my echo is broken."  
"Yeah." Angel replied. "The second-to-last part is different."  
"That puts me in the mood for a cookie." Equator said.  
"I'd like one!" Ka-Bounce added.

"Who's there?"  
They ran towards the source of the voice. A bear wearing a black suit was standing there. He had a bag of gems. He was guarding a wall blocking the path. He stood in front of the only door.  
"Who are you?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"I am Moneybags." he replied. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you pass."  
"Why not?" Silvia asked.  
"Ripto forbids me to let anyone pass into the Mining Province." Moneybags replied. "So this door stays closed. However, I might 'accidentally' unlock the door if I see some... gems."  
"How many?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
Moneybags thought. "Let's say... 200 gems!"  
Silvia sighed. "I guess we should get those gems then."


	23. The Old Hermit

**CHAPTER 23: The Old Hermit**

* * *

Cyclone, Cyraa, Flora, and Ghost-Writer walked through the Magical Highlands.  
"I feel a strange power." Cyraa commented.  
"Maybe it's one of the Elemental Orbs!" Flora replied.  
"Most likely the Magic one." Cyclone said.  
"Well that explains why this place is the Magical Highlands." Ghost-Writer replied.

"STOP!"  
An Old Man wearing red robes approached them.  
"Who are you?" Cyclone asked.  
"You may call me the 'Hermit'." he replied. "And you cannot go any further!"  
"Why not?" Cyraa asked.  
"Oh, you can go." Hermit replied. "But your friends must go elsewhere."  
"Why?" Flora asked.  
"Because the Elemental Orbs of your element are elsewhere!" Hermit replied.  
"Where?" Cyclone asked.  
"I'll send you there." Hermit replied.

Hermit shot a blast of magic at Cyclone, Flora, and Ghost-Writer. They disappeared.  
"Where did they go?" Cyraa asked.  
"I've sent them to where their Elemental Orbs are." Hermit replied. "Well, they're in the right place anyway. Now, I will go underground to find your other friends."  
"How do you know about them being there?" Cyraa asked.  
"I know all." Hermit replied. "Now, continue along the path to find the Guardian of the Magic Elemental Orb."  
Cyraa nodded. "Okay."  
She walked off.

"WAIT!"  
Cyraa stopped. Hermit approached her.  
"It's dangerous to go alone." he said. "Take this."  
He handed her a Spell Book.  
"What's this for?" Cyraa asked.  
"When the time comes, you'll know." Hermit replied, disappearing.  
"Freak." Cyraa said, walking off.

-

Silvia and Ka-Bounce returned to Moneybags.  
"131 Gems?" Moneybags asked. "That won't do."  
Equator ran over to them. "I've got another 68."  
"199. Sorry." Moneybags replied.  
Angel walked back to them. "Sorry, guys. I only found one."  
Moneybag's eyes opened wider. "You have enough! Hand 'em over!"  
They gave him the games. He took them, and unlocked the door.  
He then ran off. "Enjoy the Mining Province!"

They went through the door.  
Hermit appeared. "You guys don't belong here."  
"Why not?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"Oh, you belong here." Hermit replied. "But your friends belong where their Elemental Orbs are."  
He shot Silvia, Equator, and Angel with a ball of light.  
"Where are they?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"Where their Elemental Orbs are." Hermit replied. "Now find yours!"

Ka-Bounce hopped off.  
"WAIT!"  
Hermit ran over to him. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."  
He gave him a Super Bomb.  
He then teleported away.

Ka-Bounce stood there.  
"WHAT THE **** AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?!"


	24. Sandwiches

**CHAPTER 24: Sandwiches**

* * *

Danny continued running. "Hurry up and fight guys! I've been running for two chapters now!"  
"I don't think you should break the fourth wall like that." Steve commented.  
Hex turned around. Behind her was four broken walls. "WHY NOT?"  
"I wasn't talking about you." Steve replied.  
"GOOD!" Hex said.

Boomer used a troll smash.  
Bash shot some rocks.  
Wrecking Ball used a burp.  
Zook shot his bazooka.

"Chop Chop! Hurry up!" Bash shouted.

Chop Chop approached them. He was eating a sandwich. "Alright."  
Hex shot a ball of energy at Danny.  
Danny dodged. He then ran into a wall.

Hex shot a rain of skulls.  
One almost hit Danny.  
One hit the walls.  
One hit Zook.

The last hit Chop Chop.  
His sandwich disintegrated.  
His eyes glowed red. "NOW IT'S PERSONAL!"  
He threw his sword at Hex.  
It knocked her down.

Boomer stared at her. He then looked at Danny.  
"Can I?"  
"Yes Boomer." Danny replied. "You can."  
Boomer jumped with joy. "BLOW IT UP!"  
He took out some Troll Bombs and kicked them at Hex.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The school was almost completely destroyed.  
A statue of Hex was lying on the floor.

Zook smiled. "I guess you could say the result of this fight was..."  
He put on his sunglasses.  
"Rather... Explosive."

Steve and Lucy ran over to Danny.  
"You alright?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah." Danny replied, pulling himself up.  
"It's weird how Hex was all evil like that." Bash said.  
"Strange indeed." Wrecking Ball said.

Boomer danced around the statue. He was cheering: "Boom! Boom! Boom!"  
Chop Chop also danced. "Yeah! That serves you right!"

"So... what are we gonna do about Hex?" Steve asked, walking over to the statue.  
It started glowing. Hex broke free. Her eyes were normal now.  
"Fear The Dark!" Hex cried.

"Ready for more?" Chop Chop asked, swinging his sword.  
Hex rubbed her head. "What happened?"  
"Yeah. What DID happen?" Steve asked.  
"It seems you're also a Portal Master." Danny replied.

"Well what happened to me?" Hex asked. "The last thing I remember is this strange guy wearing a mask freeing me from statue form, then... NOTHING!"  
"That IS strange." Wrecking Ball commented.  
"I wonder..." Danny said. "Maybe this Masked Man is Agent G."  
"It's a possibility." Steve replied. "We need to find out more though."  
"Let's go see Umbra." Danny replied.

"Could somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Lucy asked.


	25. Helicopter

**CHAPTER 25: Helicopter**

* * *

Danny, Steve, Lucy, and the Skylanders entered Umbra's house.  
"Good timing!" Umbra said. "The helicopter is ready now!"  
"Great!" Danny replied. "But we need to talk to you about something."  
"What?" Umbra asked.

**ONE EXPLANATION LATER**

"Wait... So Chop Chop turned insane over a sandwich?" Umbra asked.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Chop Chop replied, starting to cry.  
"And that's strange about Hex." Umbra said. "I think the best thing to do for now would be to find the rest of the Skylanders."  
"You're right. It's not like anybody wants us dead or anything." Steve replied, sarcastically.  
"Steve, just chill." Lucy said. "The scientist guy has a point."  
Umbra nodded. "The helicopter is out in the back garden. I'll meet you there."

-

Umbra entered the basement.  
"You taking them?" Kaos asked.  
Umbra nodded. "Yes. And it seems his friend 'Steve' is also a Portal Master."  
"Weird." Kaos replied. "Oh, and word from Ripto. He's working with a guy sent by Agent G. You know, the guy who sent the Portal Masters the note."  
"So he's an ally." Umbra replied. "Good."

-

Umbra entered the garden. "We all ready?"  
"Yeah." Danny replied.  
"What were you doing there?" Wrecking Ball asked.  
"Oh... It was my..." Umbra nervously started. "Pet turtle. I had to feed him."  
"Okay..." Wrecking Ball replied.  
"Let's just get on the Helicopter and stop asking questions." Umbra suggested.

Everyone got in the Helicopter.  
Umbra got in the pilot seat.  
It took off into the sky.

**MEANWHILE, IN CENTRAL LONDON**

A statue of Gill Grunt was standing on top of a GAME shop.  
A boy with spiky brown hair, and a mask over his face (covering his eyes, but leaving his mouth and nose out) approached it.  
The statue started glowing. Gill Grunt broke free.  
"Fear the Fish!" Gill Grunt cried.

The boy smiled.  
"Who are you?" Gill Grunt asked.  
"Are you the Gillman who knows about the factory?" he asked, ignoring the question.  
"Yeah." Gill Grunt replied. "Why do YOU want to know?"  
"If you don't want me to post your secret all over the internet, then do exactly as I say." he replied.  
"What is my secret?" Gill Grunt asked, knowing he wouldn't know.  
He whispered into Gill Grunt's ear.  
Gill Grunt sighed. "What do you want me to do?"  
The boy smiled. "I'll tell you on the way. By the way. To answer the question from earlier, my name is Amicus-Scitis."


	26. Stone Pillar

**CHAPTER 26: Stone Pillar**

* * *

Cyraa approached a stone pillar. It had some ancient language written on it.  
"What does this mean?" she asked herself.  
Hermit's words echoed in her ear. "When the time comes, you'll know..."  
Cyraa turned around. Hermit was standing there.  
"Oh... hey!" he said. "Didn't really expect you to turn around. So... yeah."  
"So do I read a spell, or something?" Cyraa asked.  
"No." Hermit sarcastically replied. "I gave you the Spell Book so you could ballet dance with Hugo."  
"Shall I get my dress?" Cyraa asked.  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Hermit shouted.  
"Oh." Cyraa replied.

Cyraa took out the Spell Book.  
She began reading.  
"Spell Book of the Ancients. Volume one: The Magical Highlands."  
Hermit facepalmed. "Try opening the book, genius."  
Cyraa opened the book. "Chapter one: Stone Pillar. If you see a stone pillar with ancient language on it, utter the words: _Aperite semita ut Magia NATIVUS orbis. Disperdite antiquis columnis lapideis obturans viam nostram. Sit semitam splendent, sicut et nos obtinere potestatem Magia, ad halp salvum terra nostra. Giggity._"  
The stone pillar started glowing.  
Another seven pillars rose out of the ground.

"What just happened?" Cyraa asked.  
"I dunno." Hermit replied.

"_Oh Magic warrior here to save the land. You must unite with your partner and obtain the mystical melody before you will be allowed the Magic Elemental Orb! You're partner is being controlled by the enemy, and the only way to break the seal is to sing the melody. Only then, will your power be known to the guardian of the Orb._" a voice echoed.

"Where do I find the melody?" Cyraa asked.  
"You have a Spell Book." Hermit reminded.  
"Why is this even called a Spell Book?" Cyraa asked. "It has NOTHING to do with spells!"  
Hermit thought. "Check Chapter Two."  
Cyraa read Chapter Two. "Chapter Two: Melody of Light. To obtain this melody, you must go to the Magic Citadel, in the Magical Highlands. Deep inside, you will find the key to the song."

Cyraa closed the book. "Where is the Magic Citadel?"  
Hermit pointed to a nearby cave. It had a sign that read: 'The Magic Citadel.'  
"Oh." Cyraa replied.

Hermit nodded. He then disappeared.

Cyraa entered the cave.


	27. Melody

**CHAPTER 27: Melody**

* * *

Cyraa entered the cave. It was a long hallway.  
"Hello?" she called.  
"Hello... hello... hello... cookie... hello..." it echoed back.  
"Huh." Cyraa said. "I think my echo is broken.

She walked down the hallway.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Cyraa dragged herself across the floor.  
She arrived at the end. An alter was there.  
"This must be the Magic Citadel!" she cheered.  
She approached it.

In the middle, was an Ocarina.  
She picked it up. She then walked off.

A boulder fell out of the ceiling.  
"OH ****!" she cried.  
She started running, while being chased by the boulder.  
The Indiana Jones theme started playing.  
"What the..." Cyraa commented.

**3 MORE HOURS LATER**

Cyraa escaped the cave. The boulder crashed into the exit, blocking the way back in.  
Cyraa gasped for air.

Hermit approached her. "You found it! But why did it take you so long?"  
"It took... three hours... boulder... chasing..." Cyraa replied.  
Hermit nodded. "Why didn't you take the shortcut?"  
"Shortcut?" Cyraa asked.  
Hermit nodded. He then pointed at the cave at the side.  
A sign above it read: 'Shortcut to the Magic Citadel.'  
Cyraa stared at it. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"

**ANOTHER THREE HOURS LATER**

Cyraa calmed down.  
"Anyway..." Hermit said. "This guy arrived about two hours ago."  
A purple Furred Drake stood there. It had red eyes, and a 'K' on his front leg.  
"I am Mage." it said. "I challenge you to a battle."  
Cyraa nodded. "Alright."

They prepared for battle.

* * *

Mage - Created by 'shorty'


	28. Dragon

**CHAPTER 28: Dragon**

* * *

The helicopter landed in China.  
Danny, Steve, and Lucy got out.  
"So we waiting here?" Wrecking Ball asked.  
"It would be better is we did." Umbra replied. "Let the Portal Masters do their work."  
"But I'm not a Portal Master." Lucy said.  
"You sure about that?" Umbra asked.  
"No..." Lucy replied.

Boomer looked around. "Hey, where's Chop Chop?"

Chop Chop was sneaking around. He then entered a noodle shop and sat down.  
"Good morning sir." the guy at the counter said. "What do you want?"  
"I'll just have some noodles." Chop Chop replied.  
"Excellent choice!" he replied. "I'll go get some!"

-

Danny, Steve, and Lucy approached a shop.  
A statue of Cynder was outside.  
"Lucy, let's see if your a Portal Master." Danny said.  
"What do I do?" Lucy asked.  
"Just walk over to it." Danny replied.  
Lucy approached it.

It started glowing. Cynder broke free.  
"Volts and Lightning!" Cynder cried.

Lucy backed away. "W-what just happened?"  
"So you ARE a Portal Master too." Steve said.  
"That means two more left." Danny said.

"Where am I?" Cynder asked.  
"We'll explain on the way back to the helicopter." Danny replied.

-

Amicus-Scitis and Gill Grunt entered the noodle shop.  
Chop Chop approached them. He was eating noodles.  
He looked at Gill Grunt.  
He then walked off.

"How did he not recognise you?" Amicus asked.  
"He gets pretty stupid when eating." Gill Grunt replied. "Anyway, why are we here?"  
Amicus smiled. "They have stock for me."

They approached the guy at the counter.  
"32-8-5." Amicus said.  
The man nodded. He opened the counter and walked into the back room.  
Amicus and Gill Grunt followed.

A statue of Double Trouble was there.

Amicus took out a ray gun. He shot Double Trouble with it.

-

Danny, Steve, Lucy, and Cynder arrived back at the helicopter.  
"I see you found Cynder." Umbra commented.

Chop Chop snuck back into the helicopter.  
"Oh, there you are Chop Chop." Boomer said.

"DIE!"

An exploding double was sent flying at them.  
The helicopter was destroyed.

Double Trouble jumped out and attacked. His eyes were glowing red.

"He must have gotten to Double Trouble!" Hex cried.  
"Well, we better fight him then." Bash said.

Zook smiled. "We need to prepare for trouble, and now..."  
He put on his sunglasses.  
"Make it double."


	29. Stranded

**CHAPTER 29: Stranded**

* * *

Zook was shooting acorns.  
Hex was firing orbs.  
Chop Chop created bone walls.  
Wrecking Ball was using his tongue.  
Bash created rock walls.  
Boomer threw dynamite.  
Cynder shot out lightning.

Double Trouble dodged all of the attacks.

Danny, Steve, Lucy, and Umbra sat there watching.  
"Should we help?" Lucy asked.  
Umbra shook his head. "Best not to get involved."

"He's much stronger than before." Chop Chop said.  
"Before?" Cynder asked.  
"Yeah." Chop Chop replied. "I fought him last week. He wasn't nearly as tough as now."  
"Well, how can we beat him?" Hex asked.

A harpoon shot out. It hit Double Trouble.  
He collapsed and turned into a statue.

"Where'd that come from?" Danny asked.

Gill Grunt jumped out. "You're welcome!"

-

"So what happened Gill?" Cynder asked. "How are you already freed?"  
"This guy freed me, but I ran away before he could hypnotise me." Gill Grunt replied.  
"Speaking of freeing..." Steve said.  
He approached Double Trouble's statue.

It started glowing. Double Trouble burst out.  
"Boom Shock-A-Laka!" Double Trouble cried.

Umbra looked around the broken helicopter. "I can't fix this."  
"So how will we get out of here?" Danny asked.  
Umbra thought. '_I didn't plan on this happening. What will we do? Maybe..._'  
"Well?" Danny asked.  
"China is a big place." Umbra replied. "We'll find a way."

"So Gill, how did you escape from him?" Wrecking Ball asked.  
"I... uh..." Gill Grunt replied. "Gave him some chocolate."  
"Bad guys get all of the tasty things." Wrecking Ball complained.  
"There's this great noodle shop over there!" Chop Chop said, pointing to the nearby noodle shop. "We should get something to eat there."  
"Good idea." Double Trouble said. "I'm getting hungry."


	30. Mage Joins

**CHAPTER 30: Mage Joins**

* * *

Cyraa shot some shadow breath.  
Mage dodged and used a horn dive.

Hermit watched impatiently. "JUST PLAY THE OCARINA ALREADY! IT WILL SNAP HIM OUTTA IT."

Cyraa turned around. "In case you can't tell, I don't have thumbs."  
Hermit froze. "Oh... I am STUPID."  
"Yes. Yes you are." Cyraa replied.  
"Well, just toss it over here!" Hermit cried. "I'll play it!"  
Cyraa threw the Ocarina over to Hermit.  
She missed, and it broke.

"Oops." Cyraa said.  
Mage shot out some Magic Fire.  
Cyraa fainted.

Hermit stood there, staring at the broken Ocarina. "I should have just stayed in my cave."

**MEANWHILE...**

L-Spyro was walking around the Magical Highlands.  
"So I need to help out this Mage guy... weird." he said. "I hope I find him soon."

**BACK AT TO HERMIT**

Hermit was playing cards with Mage.  
"Got any threes?" Hermit asked.  
"Go fish." Mage replied.

L-Spyro approached them. "Are one of you called Mage?"  
Hermit thought.  
"I am." both Mage and Hermit replied.  
L-Spyro stared at them. "Good joke. But seriously. Which one of you is Mage?"  
"I am." they both replied.  
"Not funny!" L-Spyro complained.  
"Respect your elders." Hermit said. "And I'm your elder."  
"Good enough!" L-Spyro said. "What do you need?"  
"Fix this Ocarina!" Hermit said.  
"Alright Mage!" L-Spyro replied.

"But I'm Mage." Mage said.  
"You sure?" Hermit asked.  
"Yes." Mage replied. "I mean... I don't know... I THINK I am, at least."  
"You're probably wrong." Hermit replied.

"Done!" L-Spyro said, giving Hermit the Ocarina back, completely fixed.  
"How did you do that so fast?" Hermit asked.  
"I AM a Magic Element." L-Spyro replied.  
"Good point." Hermit said.

He began playing the Ocarina.  
A song played.  
"_Take a melody,  
Simple as can be  
Give it some words and  
Sweet harmony  
Raise your voices,  
All day long now, love grows strong now  
Sing a melody of love  
Oh, love_"

Mage's eyes stopped glowing. The 'K' symbol disappeared.  
"What happened?" he asked. "The last I remember is going to quit working for Kaos, then... NOTHING!"  
L-Spyro stared at Hermit. "You're not really Mage, are you?"  
"Nope!" Hermit replied.  
"I FEEL SO STUPID!" L-Spyro cried, running off.

Cyraa awakened. "That song sounds familiar..."  
Hermit nodded. "Yeah. It's the Eight Melodies from Mother 1."

Lightning struck Hermit.  
"STOP MAKING REFERENCES!" a voice from above cried.  
"Sorry God!" Hermit replied.  
"Good enough." God replied. "Wanna grab a beer?"  
"Sure." Hermit said. "I need a break."  
"Great!" God replied. "Meet you at the Clam in an hour."  
"See ya there!"


	31. Magic Elemental Orb

**CHAPTER 31: Magic Elemental Orb**

* * *

Cyraa and Mage approached the Stone Pillar.  
"We need to play the song, right?" Mage asked.  
"Yeah." Cyraa replied. "But Hermit took the Ocarina with him."  
Mage thought. "Let's just smash it."

Mage used a Horn Ram into the Stone Pillar.  
It crumbled into pieces.  
A purple orb with the Magic symbol rose up.

"That's it!" Cyraa cried, running towards it.  
She grabbed it.  
Magical power started flowing through her.

**MEANWHILE...**

Ripto and Agent MK were in the factory.  
L-Spyro ran towards them. "They tricked me and freed Mage!"  
Ripto grew angry. "WHAT?! Whatever. As long as they don't find the Magical Elemental Orb, they're fine."

The factory started shaking.  
Ripto ran over to the control panel. It had eight light on it.  
Purple. Brown. Blue. Red. Orange. Black. Cyan. Green.

The purple light switched off.

"NO!" Ripto cried.  
"What happened?" Agent MK asked.  
"The main part of this factory is being protected by a barriers." Ripto replied. "The only way to shut it off, is to collect the Elemental Orbs. If all eight are collected, the barrier will break and the _creature_ will be freed."  
"Creature?" Agent MK asked.  
Ripto nodded. "He is awfully evil. We couldn't even control his mind!"  
"That is evil." Agent MK replied, sarcastically.  
"Shut up." Ripto said. "And when will you show me your face?"  
"When the time is right." Agent MK replied.

-

Pop Fizz entered the cave.  
He switched on his phone.  
"Hello?" he asked. "Are you there Sprocket?"  
"Yes Pop Fizz. I'm here."  
"Is it ready yet?"  
"Not yet. My uncle is trying to finish it. It will be done in about... six months. Maximum."  
"Alright. Just tell me when it's ready."  
"Will do! Peace out!"

The phone hung up.  
Pop Fizz sighed. "I hope this will work."


	32. Kidnapping!

**CHAPTER 32: Kidnapping!**

* * *

Danny, Wrecking Ball, Chop Chop, Zook, and Gill Grunt were in the noodle shop, eating noodles.  
"These are delicious!" Wrecking Ball said.  
"I know!" Chop Chop replied. "I wish we had places like this in Skylands!"  
"We do." Zook said. "They're in 'Foreign Asian Land in the Sky' Village."  
"Why not just call it 'Chinatown'?" Danny asked.  
"That's just stupid." Zook replied.

Gill Grunt sat there. '_In time... In time..._'  
"I'm gonna go get something to drink." Zook said.  
He walked out.

"Should we follow?" Chop Chop asked.  
"Why?" Wrecking Ball asked. "What's the worst that could happen?"

**BOOM!**

"IAMSOHYPERRIGHTNOW! LET'SFIGHTTHEEVILVILLAINSOFTHEPL ANET!"  
"That." Chop Chop replied.  
Chop Chop and Wrecking Ball ran outside.

Gill Grunt looked at Danny.  
"Hey Danny." he said.  
"What?" Danny asked.  
Gill Grunt shop a harpoon at him.  
Danny got hit, and collapsed.  
Gill Grunt put a note on the floor, and dragged Danny away.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Wrecking Ball and Chop Chop guided Zook into the noodle shop.  
"Calm down." Chop Chop said.  
"Why is there a note on the floor?" Wrecking Ball asked.  
"Maybeit'sfromtheevilvillains!" Zook suggested.  
"What?" Chop Chop asked.

Wrecking Ball picked up the note. "I have captured your Portal Master friend called Danny. If you wish to see him alive, meet me in Tokyo. Signed Agent G. P.S. Gill Grunt wasn't really on your side. He was just being used as bait. Ha ha ha. We sure fooled you! And now, I'm going to have a beer. - Jacob."  
"What the..." Chop Chop said.

-

Everyone was gathered at the helicopter remains.  
"That IS strange." Umbra said. "So we need to go to Japan then."  
"But we're stranded here!" Lucy said. "How are we meant to get there?"  
Umbra thought. "If we could find Drobot, we could build another helicopter quickly. But Drobot could be anywhere on this planet."  
"Well, hopefully he's here." Double Trouble said.

**MEANWHILE...**

Kaos was sitting in Umbra's house, watching TV.  
"It just occurred to me that the Agent G person might try to eliminate the Portal Masters while they're in the helicopter." Kaos said to himself. "I might need to go see Umbra. I'll contact Malefor and see if he can send me a Legendary to help."


	33. Secret Base

**CHAPTER 33: Secret Base**

* * *

Danny woke up. He was locked inside a prison cell.  
"Anybody here?" he shouted.  
His voice echoed. "Here... here... here... pineapple... here..."  
"Huh?" Danny said. "I guess my echo is broken."  
"That'll happen."

Amicus approached the cell.  
"Who are you?" Danny asked.  
"My name is Amicus-Scitis." Amicus replied.  
Danny looked at him. "You look familiar."  
"Where have you seen me before?" Amicus asked, with a smile.  
Danny thought. "I don't know... but you look strangely familiar."  
"Maybe I just have one of those faces." Amicus replied.

"That's it!" Danny said. "You're..."

-

Kaos was riding around on L-Spyro's back. They were flying to China.  
"Wahoo!" Kaos cheered.  
L-Spyro was struggling to support the weight. "Why do you weigh so much?"  
"Well I couldn't leave the TV behind!" Kaos replied.  
L-Spyro stared at him. "Good point."

-

"I highly doubt that is me." Amicus replied.  
"No. I'm certain!" Danny replied.  
"Well whatever." Amicus said. "Nobody will believe you."

Gill Grunt ran over to Amicus. "It seems Kaos is going to find Drobot for them. He is being helped by Legendary Spyro."  
Amicus nodded. "Well, at least they'll get here."

"Where are we anyway?" Danny asked.  
Amicus smiled. "Tokyo. That is all I'll tell you."  
"And why do you need me?" Danny asked.  
"Bait." Amicus replied. "You're friends will travel here to rescue them, but that is when I'll kill them."  
"And if you can't?" Gill Grunt asked.  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" Amicus shouted.  
"And if you can't?" Danny repeated.  
"I'll kill you." Amicus replied.

"Oh sure. You answer the enemy, but not me." Gill Grunt complained.


	34. Mining Province Explosions!

**CHAPTER 34: Mining Province Explosions!**

* * *

Ka-Bounce arrived in the Mining Province.  
There were rocks, fossils, and Tzo Crystals everywhere.  
"This place is amazing." he commented. "Yahoo!"  
His voice echoed. "Yahoo... yahoo... yahoo... Google... yahoo..."  
"What is it with all of the broken echoes recently?" Ka-Bounce asked himself.  
"Nobody knows."

Eruptor walked over to him. Except, he was made of dirt and moss. He also had a 'K' symbol on him.  
"Who are you?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"I'm Seismic Quake." it replied. "And I need your help. I've managed to break free of the evil mind control, thanks to the Tzo Crystals, but if I go too far from them, I'll lose control again."  
"What do you want me to do?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"I need you to obtain the Tzo of Earth." Seismic Quake replied. "If you can bring it back to me, I might be transformed back to normal."  
"Where can I find it?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
Seismic Quake sighed. "Why do you think I asked you to find it?"  
"Oh. Right." Ka-Bounce replied. "Just wait here."

-

Agent MK was sitting under a waterfall.  
Ripto approached him. "How did you bring that waterfall into the factory?"  
"I always keep a spare in my back pocket." Agent MK replied.  
"That makes no sense." Ripto said.  
"I know." Agent MK replied.

Malefor ran over to them. "I have sent Legendary Spyro over to Kaos. He needed to find Drobot to help Umbra get to Japan."  
"Why Japan?" Ripto asked.  
"Apparently they needed to fight this guy called 'Amicus'." Malefor replied. "I'm not even sure how I know the name. They haven't even been told who it was."

Agent MK jumped out of the waterfall. He surprisingly didn't get the cape wet.  
"Amicus. Yes. I remember that one." he said. "I brought the person to Agent G myself."  
"Who is Amicus?" Malefor asked.  
"I cannot say his or her name." Agent MK replied.  
"Why did you say that?" Ripto asked.  
"Say what?" Agent MK asked.  
"His or her name." Ripto replied.  
"Well, I just want to make sure that whoever might be reading what we are saying doesn't know the truth." Agent MK replied. "I have to confuse them."  
"Whoever might be reading?" Malefor asked. "What the... What does that even mean?"  
"I'm sorry. I have said to much." Agent MK replied. "Just remember. The true identity of some people, can't be revealed for months."

Agent MK walked off.

Malefor looked at Ripto. "That guy is ****ed up."  
Ripto sighed. "Yes. Yes he is."

-

Ka-Bounce arrived in the depths of the Mining Province.  
He looked around. There was a wall with a bomb symbol glowing on the floor in front of it.  
"What the..." he said. "I don't understand logic anymore."

He took out the Super Bomb. He lit it, and put it in front of the wall.

**KABOOM!**

The wall was destroyed.  
Ka-Bounce was lying on the floor. He was covered in soot.  
"Ouch."

* * *

Seismic Quake - Created by 'SonicGX98'


	35. An RPG Golem!

**CHAPTER 35: An RPG Golem!**

* * *

Ka-Bounce walked through the newly opened hallway.  
A glowing purple stone was sitting at the end.  
"The Tzo of Earth... Already?" he asked himself.  
He picked it up.

The ground started shaking.  
A huge rock golem grew out of the ground.  
"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE ELEMENTAL EARTH ORB!" it cried. "DEFEAT ME TO OBTAIN THE ELEMENTAL EARTH ORB!"  
"Really?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"NO!" the golem replied, with sarcasm. "DEFEAT ME AND YOU CAN BALLET DANCE WITH HUGO."  
"Shall I get my dress?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" it replied.  
"Oh." Ka-Bounce said. "Anyway, why did you appear when I picked up the Tzo of Earth?"  
"IT AWAKENS ME." it replied.  
"And do you have to shout?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"No. No I don't." it replied.

"Can I at least bring this to my friend before we fight?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"Alright." the golem replied. "But I'm following just to be sure you aren't being a coward."

They arrived at where Seismic Quake was standing.  
He was losing control.  
Ka-Bounce gave him the Tzo of Earth.

He started glowing. The 'K' symbol faded away.  
He dropped the Tzo of Earth.

"I'm... fine!" he cried. "Thank you..."  
"Ka-Bounce." Ka-Bounce replied.  
"WEIRD NAME." the golem said. "WE GONNA FIGHT NOW?"  
"Do we have to?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"No. BUT I WANT TO!" it replied.

"I'll help." Quake said. "I'm quite strong."  
Ka-Bounce nodded.

A blinding light appeared. Everything then looked different.  
"Can you survive the RPG gaming?" the golem asked.

Earth golem threw a punch.  
Ka-Bounce dodged.  
Seismic Quake was hit. 200 damage received.

Ka-Bounce switched on the Headlight.  
Earth Golem was blinded. 178 damage received.

Seismic Quake used an Earth Smash.  
Earth Golem was hit. CRITICAL HIT! 674 damage received.

Earth Golem kicked a rock ball.  
Ka-Bounce was hit. 100 damage received.  
Continuous attack!  
97 damage received.  
Seismic Quake was hit. 48 damage received.  
Continuous attack!  
51 damage received.

Seismic Quake extended the moss on his skin!  
Earth Golem was entangled! 34 damage received.

Ka-Bounce planted a Carrot Mine.  
Earth Golem stepped on it! CRITICAL HIT! 999 damage received.

Seismic Quake's attack continues!  
42 damage received to Earth Golem.

Ka-Bounce bounced on Earth Golem.  
CRITICAL HIT! 649 damage received.

Earth Golem fainted.

Ka-Bounce and Seismic Quake received 2310 XP!

Ka-Bounce levelled up!  
Health: 376  
Speed: 76  
Armour: 43  
Critical Hit: 57  
Elemental Power: 86

Seismic Quake levelled up!  
Health: 438  
Speed: 51  
Armour: 85  
Critical Hit: 43  
Elemental Power: 86

Burst of Light!  
Battle ended.

Earth Golem got up. "You beat me! Take this!"  
He gave them an orb. It was brown, and had the Earth symbol on it.  
Ka-Bounce took it.  
Earthly power started flowing through him.

Crush was at the control pad. The brown light switched off.  
"I better tell Ripto!" he cried.


	36. Drobot

**CHAPTER 36: Drobot**

* * *

Kaos and L-Spyro landed in Australia.  
"China sure looks great!" Kaos commented.  
"This is Australia." L-Spyro said, pointing to a sign which said so.  
"Oh." Kaos said. "But I bet you Drobot is here."  
"He is." L-Spyro replied, pointing behind Kaos.

Kaos turned around. A statue of Drobot was there.  
"That was easy." Kaos said. "Glad I found it when I did. Let's take it to China!"

-

Umbra, Steve, Lucy, and the Skylanders. We just standing by the helicopter.  
Steve was on Danny's laptop, which had somehow came out of the explosion without a scratch.

"It seems Drobot hasn't been found yet." Steve said. "But hopefully we'll find him soon."  
"It's not like he's gonna fall out of the sky though, is it." Lucy said.

Drobot's statue fell out of the sky.

Lucy stared at it. She then said: "Well, it's not like a billion pounds is going to fall out of the sky, is it?"  
"It doesn't work that way." Steve said.  
"Well how does it work then?" Lucy asked.  
"JUST BRING THE DAMN SKYLANDER BACK TO LIFE!" Umbra shouted.

Lucy approached the statue.  
It started glowing. Drobot broke free.  
"Blink and Destroy!" Drobot cried.

"Hey Drobot!" Chop Chop said. "Could you help us build a helicopter?"

-

Gill Grunt was sitting in a chair, watching TV. He was watching Family Guy.  
"Ha!" he cried. "That's funny!"

Amicus walked in. "She's not really dead."  
"Damn it!" Gill cried, switching off the TV. "Stop it with the spoilers!"  
Amicus smiled. "I warned you not to watch episodes I've already seen."  
Gill Grunt stood up. "What are we doing with the kid?"  
"We'll take him with us." Amicus replied. "We'll be meeting at the top of the Nintendo Building. You greet them and tell them where I am as soon as they arrive."  
"And that's all?" Gill asked.  
"No. Afterwards you'll be ballet dancing with Hugo." Amicus sarcastically replied.  
"Shall I get my dress?" Gill asked.  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Amicus screamed.  
"Oh."


	37. Killing

**CHAPTER 37: Tragedy**

* * *

"Ten minutes." Wrecking Ball said. "That's a new record."

The helicopter was already built. It was ten times as large, and had a TV, a sofa, a kitchen, and a bathroom.  
"How did you build it that fast?" Steve asked.  
"I... don't know." Drobot replied.  
"Nevermind that." Umbra said. "We need to get to Japan."  
"Good point." Steve said. "Let's go!"  
'_I'm starting to wonder if this guy is really working with us._' Umbra thought.

-

Gill Grunt continued watching Family Guy.

"To the Peter-Rang!" the TV said.  
"Ha!" Gill Grunt cried. "The Peter-Rang."

Amicus walked in. "It crashes back into the house."  
Gill Grunt switched off the TV. "**** you. **** all of this ****."  
"Anyway, I'm taking the kid to the top of the tower." Amicus said. "Go greet the Skylanders and friends."  
Gill Grunt sighed. He walked outside.

Amicus walked over to the cells. "We're going."  
"You can't make me go anywhere." Danny argued.  
"I can if I kill you!" Amicus said.  
He started laughing.  
"But. Seriously. I can if I kill you."

-

Gill Grunt watched the helicopter land.  
Gill Grunt approached them. "If you could go to the top of the Nintendo Building, Amicus will be waiting for you."  
"Is Danny with him?" Lucy asked.  
Gill Grunt nodded. "Yes. And you better hurry."

Steve, Lucy, Wrecking Ball, Chop Chop, Cynder, Drobot, Hex, and Bash ran towards the Nintendo building.

Umbra and Zook stayed there with the helicopter.  
"I... need to go do something." Umbra said.  
He ran off in the opposite direction.

"What's his problem?" Gill asked.  
"I'm not sure." Zook replied.  
"Well anyway, I need your help." Gill Grunt said.  
"What?" Zook asked.  
"I need you to interrupt the battle." Gill replied. "Amicus is going to kill them. Follow me and I'll tell you what to do."

They ran towards the Nintendo building.

-

Umbra stopped running. He hid in an alley.  
Kaos and L-Spyro landed next to him.  
"So is this Amicus guy actually working with us?" Kaos asked.  
"I'm not sure." Umbra replied. "The two remaining Portal Masters and the Skylanders are confronting him now."

-

They were on top of the Nintendo building.  
"And she said: 'But I don't know who he is'!" Amicus said.  
"What?" Danny asked. "Why did you just say that for no reason whatsoever?"  
"I... don't know." Amicus replied.

Steve, Lucy, and the Skylanders ran over to them.  
They ran to the top of the building.  
Amicus was standing there, holding a gun. Had was with Danny, who was tied up.

"Let Danny go!" Steve shouted.  
Amicus smiled. "I will. But you have to promise to not rescue any more Skylanders."  
"Never!" Steve replied.  
"Then I have no choice." Amicus said.

Gill Grunt and Zook were looking up at the building.  
"Fire now." Gill said.  
"No." Zook replied.  
Gill Grunt poured 7up into Zook's mouth.

"Let'sdothi*****!" Zook cried.  
He fired a missile up at the building.

It hit some bins.

**CRASH!**

Amicus was shocked by this, and accidentally fire the gun.

**BANG!**

The bullet hit a gas tank.

**BOOM!**

The place blew up.

Lucy ran over to Danny and untied him.  
They both ran off.

Amicus grew mad. He pressed a button. Sleeping gas spread around.  
Steve and the Skylanders fell asleep.

Amicus ran off.

-

"What was that crashing noise?!" L-Spyro asked.  
"Whatever it is, we'd better go to where it came from." Umbra replied. "And it came from the Nintendo building!"  
"Let's check it out!" Kaos said. "To the Kaos-rang!"

Kaos jumped into a huge boomerang. It shot off.

A few seconds later, it crashed back into the alley.  
"Just for clarification." Kaos said. "I was briefly at the Nintendo building."

-

"Great!" Gill Grunt said. "You meet up with your friends. I'll go back to Amicus."  
Zook ran upstairs.

Danny and Lucy ran out of the building.  
"Thanks for that." Danny said.  
"No problem." Lucy replied. "Do you think it's safe to stop running?"

"GET BACK HERE!" Amicus cried, following them.

"Nope." Danny replied. "Definitely not safe."

Gill Grunt looked at them. "Actually, I'm gonna go watch Family Guy."  
He walked off.

-

They approached a cliff.  
Below, was a long drop into some water.

Amicus ran up to them. "You will both now die."  
He held up a gun.

"Don't kill her!" Danny said. "If you have to kill someone, kill me."  
Amicus thought. "Alright. I will."

He fired a bullet.  
It hit Danny in the chest.  
It knocked him down, off of the cliff.

"Holy ****." Amicus said. "I'm a murderer."


	38. Elemental Water Orb

**CHAPTER 38: Elemental Water Orb**

* * *

Angel woke up. She was surrounded by some Magical Water. The Elemental Wtaer Orb was floating in front of her.  
"This is... the Mystical Ocean!" she cried. "Agent R wanted me to come here! Tme to get the orb!"  
"Stop it!"  
A blue furred monkey ran over to her.  
"I am Brackish Water!" he cried. "I wanna help!"  
"Weren't you one of the captured creatures?" Angel asked.  
"Yeah." Brackish Water replied. "But they said I was too stupid to be hypnotised. They sent me here to get rid of me."  
"Really?" Angel asked.  
"No. They just found me annoying, and I want revenge now." Brackish Water replied.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get the orb." Angel said.  
She ran towards the orb and grabbed it.  
"Yeah!" Brackish Water cheered. "To Skylands?"  
Angel nodded.

-

Cyraa, Mage, Ka-Bounce, and Seismic Quake were already in the Ruins.  
Angel and Brackish Water ran over to them.  
"Three orbs now?" Hugo asked, approaching them.

Pop Fizz ran over. "Let's see!"  
Cyraa, Ka-Bunce, and Angel showed the orbs.  
"Cool!" Pop Fizz said. "But why is the water one not glowing as bright as the other two?"  
"Because I have the real one!"

Moneybags approached them.  
"I have to protect this orb from you Skydorks!" he said. "But I'll be willing to trade it for... a valuable crystal."  
"Like?" Mage asked.  
Moneybags thought. "How about... the Tzo of Earth!"  
Ka-Bounce looked at Seismic Quake.  
Seismic Quake nodded. "Here."  
He handed Moneybags the Tzo of Earth.  
Moneybags took it. "Yay!"  
He threw the Water Elemental Orb at Angel.  
Angel grabbed it.

Waterly power flowed through her.  
"What the heck is 'Waterly power'?" Brackish Water asked.  
"I... don't know." Angel replied.

-

The blue light on the control panel switched off.  
Gurglefin looked at it. "I knew we shouldn't have let Brackish Water free."

-

Agent MK was on the phone. "Boss. How much longer? Okay. Understood. Peace out!"  
He hung up.

Ripto approached him. "What was it?"  
"The Alchemist we are needing is in the Ruins." Agent MK replied. "We should send someone over to capture him."  
Ripto thought. "Legendary Chop Chop will have to do. We've already sent the other three to Kaos."  
Agent MK nodded. "But he better hurry. We may not have much time."  
"What are you saying?" Ripto asked.  
"There is no use fighting." Agent MK said. "As we are speaking, the other orbs are being found, and the hypnosis spells are wearing off."  
"****." Ripto said.  
"In the meantime, we should watch TV." Agent MK said.  
"Agreed." Ripto replied.


	39. Gift Voucher

**CHAPTER 39: Gift Voucher**

* * *

Equator woke up. He was in a volcano.  
"This must be the Eruption Volcano." he said. "Guess I need to find the Fire Orb."

**MEANWHILE...**

Hermit was in a bar, with a man wearing a white robe, and he had a grey beard.  
"God. I think you've had enough." Hermit said.  
"I think I haven't had enough!" the man argued, beginning to drink more beer.  
"Nevermind. I need to go." Hermit said. "I'm late."  
"What did you call me?" God asked, slightly drunk.  
God then collapsed.

**BACK TO WHERE WE LEFT OFF...**

Equator looked around. There was nothing but lava.  
Hermit appeared. "Sorry I'm late!"  
"What do you want?" Equator asked.  
"Here." Hermit replied, handing him a red gem.  
"What's this?" Equator asked.  
"The Fire Gem." Hermit replied. "I don't know why, but you'll need it."  
"Do I use this to get the Elemental Orb?" Equator asked.  
"No. You use it to ballet dance with Hugo." Hermit sarcastically replied.  
"Shall I get my dress?" Equator asked.  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Hermit shouted.  
"Oh." Equator replied. "And I'm guessing I'm not the only one to have that said too, am I?"  
"Correct." Hermit cheered. "Show him what he won!"

"You have won a free gift voucher to to the SkyCentre Shopping!" a voice replied. "It is worth a whopping 65000 gold!"  
Equator jumped around cheering. "Yay! I'd like to thank many people, especially my brother Zap! Not to mention my parents, Shock and Flames. My uncle Jim Bob My cousins Jake, Ryan, Freddie, Homer, Pichu, Mario, Bowser, Chuckie, Chuck Norris, Doc, Silver, Peter, Dedede, Tony, Stitch, Jacob, Toby, Bobbery, Game and Watch, Link, Mighty, Sonic, Alf, Charlie, Charlotte, Hans, Stevie, Dan, Hugo, Silver, Old Man, Announcer, Greased Up Deaf Guy, Random People Reading, Protection, Google, Jeeves, and Dingodile. Whooo! We did it!"

Hermit had collapsed. "Too... many... names..."  
"But I only named half of them." Equator said.  
The gift voucher fell out of the sky.  
Equator caught it.  
"Yay!" he cheered. "But all of this made no sense!"


	40. Nintendo

**CHAPTER 40: Nintendo**

* * *

Umbra, Kaos, and L-Spyro arrived at the top of the Nintendo building.  
"What happened here?" Umbra asked.  
Steve and the Skylanders were lying on the floor.

"Cool." L-Spyro and Kaos both said.  
Umbra slapped them both. "This is confusing. I think we might need to take a different approach on things."

He approached Steve. He then whispered in his ear. "I'm not travelling with you anymore. Keep the helicopter, and go to America ASAP."

Umbra, Kaos, and L-Spyro ran off.

Steve woke up.  
All of the Skylanders woke up.  
"He got away!" Chop Chop said.  
"Well done Captain Obvious." Drobot said.

"Hello?"  
A man walked up. "What happened?"  
"Nothing much." Steve replied. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Miyamoto." the man replied. "Who are you?"

Amicus and Lucy looked down the cliff.  
"Um... I was only supposed to shoot him." Amicus said. "I didn't realise the tranquiliser would knock him back."  
"Tranquilizer So you only wanted to stun him?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah. I WAS going to recruit him to the army, but...Wow." Amicus replied. "Uh... If you want revenge, meet me in New York."  
Amicus walked off.

Lucy watched him. "What the **** was that about?"

Miyamoto guided them into the building.  
"We have this strange ninja in the storage room." Miyamoto said. "She might be one of you 'Sky-whatsits'."  
"It's Skylanders." Double Trouble said.  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" Miyamoto asked. "Skylanders isn't out in Japan."

Miyamoto opened the door to the storage room. A statue of Stealth Elf was there.  
Steve approached it.

It started glowing. Stealth Elf broke free.  
"Silent but Deadly!" Stealth Elf cried.

"Carbon Monoxide?" Zook joked.  
"That isn't funny." Steve said.  
"Yeah, I know..." Zook replied.

"Where am I?" Stealth Elf asked.  
"The Nintendo building in Japan." Miyamoto replied. "And are you a ninja?"  
"Yes." Stealth Elf replied.  
"Well, could you tell us about what it's like being a ninja?" Miyamoto asked. "We're thinking about making a ninja game soon."  
"Uh... Sure." Stealth Elf replied.

Kaos, Umbra, L-Spyro, L-Bash, and L-Trigger Happy were in Umbra's house.  
"So why are we here?" L-Bash asked. "Skylands is more fun."  
"Well we need to prepare." Umbra replied. "We must go to America if we wish to put an end to our enemies."  
"And you need us because... We're strong?" L-Trigger Happy asked.  
"No. I need you so you can ballet dance with Hugo." Umbra sarcastically replied.  
"Shall I get my dress?" L-Trigger Happy asked.  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Umbra shouted.  
"Oh." L-Trigger Happy replied.

"So are we going yet?" Kaos asked.  
"Not yet." Umbra replied. "We need to fill another five lines."  
Kaos burped.  
L-Bash burped.  
L-Spyro burped.  
L-Trigger Happy farted.  
Umbra sighed. "That'll do."


	41. Preparing

**CHAPTER 41: Preparing**

* * *

Stealth Elf was telling the Nintendo people about ninja things.  
"Lastly, they stay in stealth mode whenever possible." she said.  
"That makes sense." one person said.

"Uh... I think we should get going." Steve said. "I remember being told that we should go to America."  
"I think I'll stay here a bit longer." Stealth Elf replied. "This place might be a good place for me to train."  
"Plus we need to know more!" Miyamoto added.

-

Gill Grunt was watching TV.  
"What are you watching now?" Amicus asked.  
"Pokemon." Gill Grunt replied. "No Pikachu! You can't evolve!"  
Amicus switched off the TV.  
"Hey! I was watching that!" Gill Grunt shouted.  
"We will prepare for our battle in New York." Amicus said. "It is there that we shall finish them."  
"Finish them!" Gill Grunt cheered, shaking his fist.  
"Shut up." Amicus said.

"I have to ask you something." Gill said. "Why do you always wear that mask?"  
"Why do you always carry that harpoon?" Amicus replied.  
Gill Grunt thought. "Punctum capta."  
"Have you been learning Latin?" Amicus asked.  
"Yep." Gill replied.  
"You really are evil."

-

Umbra activated a warp pad. "We ready? This will be where we beat the Portal Masters, AND that freak."  
"Do they have cookies in America?" Kaos asked.  
"Yes." Umbra replied.  
"Off we go!" Kaos cheered.  
"Why do we have to do this?" L-Spyro asked. "Why must we be evil?"  
"Because it's fun." Kaos replied.

-

Steve and the Skylanders (except Stealth Elf) left the building.  
Zook ran down. "There you are! I've been looking for you!"  
"Well whatever." Wrecking Ball said. "We weren't looking for you."  
"Hey, where's that girl?" Drobot asked.  
"You mean Lucy?" Steve asked. "I'm not sure."

Lucy ran over to them. "I'm here. And..."


	42. Agent M

**CHAPTER 42: Agent M**

* * *

Hermit got back up. "Anyway, the fire orb is in the lava. Go get it."  
Equator sighed. "Alright."  
He dove into the lava.

Hermit looked at his watch. "Is it really that late?"

A flash of light appeared.  
A creature wearing a red cloak over it's body emerged.  
"Who are you?" Hermit asked.  
"You can call me... Agent M." he replied. "My boss Agent R wanted me to tell you someting."  
"What?" Hermit asked. "Agent G is planning attack. There might not be enough time to recover the last four orbs. Gather the Tech, Undead, Life, and Air Sky Troops and bring them back to the Ruins."  
"But what about the remaining hypnotised creatures?" Hermit asked.  
"The spell is weakening." Agent M replied. "They will regain senses soon. Except the true evil one."  
"Who is this true evil one?" Hermit asked.  
"I'll tell you at the Ruins." Agent M replied. "Dat's right."

Equator dove back up. "It's not here."  
"We don't have time." Hermit said. "Go with Agent M to the Ruins. I need to bring back Silvia, Ghost-Writer, Cyclone and Flora."

-

All the Sky Troops were now at the Ruins.  
"So what's this that's going on?" Hugo asked.  
"I'm not sure." Silvia replied. "But it's a shame we only have three orbs."

A sword flew at them.  
L-Chop Chop ran towards them. "You ready to fight... Pop Fizz?"  
"Why does he want you, Pop Fizz?" Cyclone asked.  
"You..." Pop Fizz started. "Are working with Agent G, aren't you!"  
L-Chop Chop nodded. "And we need you."  
"I'll never help you!" Pop Fizz shouted.  
L-Chop Chop smiled. "I thought you'd say that. That is why I brought... this."

He took out a bomb.  
"Come with me, and I won't blow this place up." L-Chop Chop said.  
Pop Fizz sighed. "I guess I have no choice."  
He approached L-Chop Chop.  
They walked off.

"This is bad." Agent M said. "Agent G needs to create a potion that can take over any mind. Permanently. With Pop Fizz, it will be made easily  
"What shall we do?" Ka-Bounce asked.  
"We must gather at the factory." Agent M replied. "And hopefully they won't release the true evil one."  
"Who IS the true evil one?" Hermit asked.  
"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Silvia added.  
"Yeah, just tell us!" Ghost-Writer said.

Agent M sighed. "Some may call him... Kirby!


	43. The Knight

**CHAPTER 43: The Knight**

* * *

Gurglefin was in a prison cell. He was with an ork with tech gear, a red fox with fire around it's neck and tail, a boombazooker with gloves, a dark bat, and a tribal squirrel.  
"We must prepare for fight!" Gurglefin said.  
"I think you must have forgotten." the ork said. "We've all snapped out of the spell. Except you."  
"Oh. So you're good now?" Gurglefin asked.  
"Yep. For a few hours now." the squirrel replied. "Why else would Ripto lock us in here?"  
"I'm ****ed." Gurglefin said.

-

L-Chop Chop led Pop Fizz into the lab.  
Malefor was in there.  
"You're job is to create the potion." Malefor said.  
"You know it isn't easy to make one like that." Pop Fizz said. "It would take at least six months to finish it."  
"Then in the meantime you will help us out with other business too." Malefor replied. "You will also be provided with your own lab partner."  
"Who?" Pop Fizz asked.  
"Legendary Chop Chop." Malefor replied.  
"What?!" both Pop Fizz and L-Chop Chop cried.  
"Good luck!" Malefor said, walking out.

"Wanna watch The Simpsons?" Pop Fizz asked.  
L-Chop Chop sighed. "Sure."

-

Agent M and Hermit led the Sky Troops into the factory.  
Agent MK, Ripto, Crush and Gulp were standing there.  
"We've been waitng for you." Ripto said. "We shall now head into the battlefield."  
"Why don't we fight here?" Cyraa asked.  
"Because I just painted the walls." Ripto replied. "I don't wanna ruin the walls."

**MEANWHILE...**

Gurglefin was knocked out.  
The five others knocked down the gate.  
"Ready for battle?" the ork asked.  
"Yeah!" the other four cheered.

**BACK TO THE SKY TROOPS...**

All 11 Sky Troops were on the battlefield.  
Crush and Gulp were also on there.

Agent MK smiled. "Now is my time."  
"Huh?" Ripto asked.

Agent MK flew onto the battlefield.  
He pulled out a golden sword. It had a red crystal on the handle.  
He pulled off his cloak.  
It revealed a round blue creature, with bat wings. He also had a mask on.

"Agent MK?" Ripto asked.  
"You may now call me by my real name..." Agent MK replied. "Meta Knight!"


	44. Off To America!

**CHAPTER 44: Off To America!**

* * *

The helicopter flew through the air.  
"You think we're ready?" Drobot asked. "There is only nine of us Skylanders!"  
"Out of the eleven that have been freed." Hex added.  
"We might lose." Double Trouble said.  
"Well we don't have a choice." Steve said. "We need to take this guy down."  
"Uh... I have a question." Lucy said. "Who's controlling this thing?"  
"Good question." Chop Chop replied.

"I am."  
Steve ran to the front. Zook was driving it.  
"Zook... Have you been drinking?" Steve asked.  
"Yep. Now I'm afraid that if I don't stop talking, I'll die!" Zook replied.  
"Zook, snap outta it." Steve said.

Zook was lying on the floor.  
He stood up. "Got ya!"  
"How much longer till we get there?" Steve asked.  
"Oh, I've been circling the place for about an hour now." Zook replied. "I can't seem to figure out how to land this thing."

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

The helicopter landed.  
Everyone got out.

"So this is the Big Apple?" Wrecking Ball asked. "I gotta say, it's everything I thought it would be."  
A giant apple was sitting in front of them.  
"Yeah, and New York is over there!" Lucy said, pointing to the city.  
"Let's go then!" Steve cheered.

-

Umbra, Kaos, L-Spyro, L-Bash, and L-Trigger Happy were sitting in the New York park.  
"He here yet?" Kaos asked.  
"No." Umbra sighed. "If he was here, we'd see him."

Amicus and Gill Grunt walked into the park.  
"Stay outta my way, or you'll be killed too." Amicus said, knowing that they were there without looking at them.  
"He's smart." L-Bash said.  
"Everyone is smarter than you." L-Trigger Happy replied.  
"Oh yeah!" L-Bash agreed.

Steve, Lucy, and the nine Skylanders ran into the park.  
"You're here." Amicus said. "Good."


	45. The Battle Begins

**CHAPTER 45: The Battle Begins**

* * *

"Before we start, I have to say something." Amicus said.  
"What?" Steve asked.  
"Do you play Call of Duty?" Amicus asked.  
"Yeah..." Steve replied.  
"Wanna play?" Amicus asked.  
"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Boomer asked.  
"Yeah, but Gill Grunt sucks." Amicus replied.  
"I suck at First Person Shooters." Gill Grunt added.  
"BORING!" Kaos shouted.

"Less talk, more fight." Cynder said, shooting lightning at Amicus.  
He deflected it back with an invisible sheild.  
"Cool." L-Spyro said.  
"Oh shut up." Umbra replied.

Amicus created a magical orb. He threw it at the Skylanders.  
"You gonna help or what?" Amcus asked.  
"Sorry." Gill Grunt replied.  
He then shot three harpoons at them.  
One hit Hex. One hit Double Trouble. One hit Cynder.  
All three were knocked out.  
Gill Grunt looked at his harpoons in shock. "Did I do that?"

Bash rolled into Gill Grunt.  
He dodged and shot ou some water.  
"IT BURNS!" Bash cried. "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT WATER?!"  
"Salt." Gill replied.  
"WHY WOULD YOU ****ING DO THAT?!" Bach screamed.  
He collapsed.

"Shouldn't we help?" L-Spyro asked.  
"Why?" Umbra replied. "That Amicus guy is helping us out."  
"We can't just sit here and watch though." L-Spyro replied.  
"You're right." Kaos said. "I'll get us some popcorn!"  
He ran off.  
"Get me toffee!" Umbra shouted.

Amicus shot some more orbs. They knocked down Boomer and Chop Chop.  
Amicus smiled. He shot out some eletricty.  
L-Spyro flew into it.  
"WHAT?!" Amicus cried.  
"What are you doing?!" Umbra cried.  
"I may be a copy, but in heart, I'm a Skylander!" L-Spyro replied, spitting fire at Amicus.  
"He's right!" L-Bash said.  
"Agreed." L-Trigger Happy said.

L-Bash shot rocks at Amicus.  
L-Trigger Happy shot gold at Gill Grunt.  
"Traitors!" Umbra shouted.  
"You want some of this?" L-Trigger Happy asked, pointing the guns at Umbra.  
Umbra quickly shook his head.  
"That's what I thought." L-Trigger Happy replied.

Wrecking Ball shout out a poisonous burp.  
Amicus deflected it back.  
Wrecking Ball inhaled it. "Urgh... Do I really smell like that?!"

"Shouldn't we help?" Lucy asked.  
"How? That guy could kill us." Steve replied. "In the meantime, we should check up on what's going on in Skylands. But, that'll have to wait until next time."  
"Next time?" Lucy asked.  
"You wouldn't understand." Steve replied.


	46. Agent R

**CHAPTER 46: Agent R's Plan**

* * *

"Will you still fight us fools?" Meta Knight asked.  
"Obviously." Brackish Water replied.  
"Oh." Meta Knight replied. "I... uh... I didn't expect you to say that..."

The five creatures ran in.  
"Let's do this!" the ork cried.  
"Who are you?" Flora asked.

"I'm Technovork." the ork replied.  
"Call me Blow-Foe." the squirrel said.  
"Blatof!" the bat screeched.  
"FireFox." the fox said.  
"Groak's the name." the bambazooka replied.

"So, we gonna battle now?" Crush asked. "I wanna smash something."

Agent M stood by the wall.  
He received a call.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Where are you?"  
"Teh factory. Teh Sky Troops are preparing for teh fight."  
"Good. Just make sure Kirby isn't released. And remember your mission"  
"You sure it's a good idea?"  
"We have no choice."  
"But I can't do it. I may be a villain, but I can't do tat."  
"Just do it. Call _him_."  
"But bos... Dang it. He hung up."  
Agent M put away his phone.

"Problem?" Hermit asked.  
Agent M sighed. "I have to call _him_."  
"_Him?!_" Hermit cried.  
"You have no idea who he is, do you?" Agent M asked.  
"No." Hermit replied, in embarrassment.

Agent M sighed. He spawned a shadow ball. He then shot it into the air.

"What was that for?" Ripto asked. "That ceiling was just rebuilt."  
"Does it matter?" Malefor asked, approaching him.  
"Good point." Ripto replied.

A creature jumped down.  
It was round, pink, and had a microphone.  
"I've heard of this guy." Hermit said. "I believe he's called..."  
"Jigglypuff." Agent M replied.

Everyone started laughing.  
"What's so special about this guy?" Ripto asked, trying to stop laughing.

Jigglypuff started glowing.  
It grew 10 times it's size.  
Half of it turned robotic.  
It grew huge muscles on it's arms.  
It stopped glowing.  
"JIGGLY!" it cried.

"Didn't see that coming..." Ripto said.

* * *

Technovork - Created by 'zook it up'

Blow-Foe - Created by 'Bean Sprout'

Blatof - Created by 'SkylandersBoy'

FireFox - Created by 'AngelicBeast'

Groak - Created by 'zook it up'


	47. Kirby

**CHAPTER 47: Kirby...**

* * *

"Ready to give up now, Ripto?" Agent M asked.  
"No." Ripto replied.  
Agent M clicked his fingers.  
Jigglypuff shot a laser at Ripto.

He collapsed. "Didn't see... that coming..."

"Let's release Kirby." Malefor suggested.  
"Good... Idea..." Ripto replied, trying to recover.  
Malefor clicked his fingers.

The wall broke down.  
"OH COME ON!" Ripto complained. "I JUST BUILT THAT!"

A round, pink blob flew through.  
"Ready to die, you ****ers?" it asked.  
"Kirby, finish them." Malefor said.  
"Last I checked, you never payed me for the last brat I murdered." Kirby replied.  
Malefor sighed. "The turkey is already in the oven."  
"Good." Kirby replied.

"This could be bad..." Agent M said.  
"Really?" Hermit asked, sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up." Agent M replied.

"We can't go down without a fight!" Silvia cried. "There are seventeen of us, and only four of you!"  
Kirby opened his mouth. He inhaled everyone, then spat them back out.  
"Good point." Silvia replied, covered in saliva.  
"Gross." Ripto commented.  
"I JUST showered!" Malefor complained.  
"Sorry." Kirby said. "But you should have known better than to stand in my way."

"I'm getting the slight feeling this guy is too tough to handle." Equator said.  
"You don't say..." Mage replied, sarcastically.  
"Could all of you ****ers just shut up with the sarcastic **** already?" Kirby asked.  
"Fine." Mage replied.

-

Hugo stood in the Ruins.  
"I have the strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. I must call Master Eon."  
He pushed a button.

Eon's head projected into the air.  
"Master Eon!" Hugo cried.  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE TO TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME WHEN I'M IN THE SHOWER!?" Eon screamed.  
"Sorry Master Eon." Hugo replied. "But I have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen."  
"Well of course something bad will happen." Eon replied. "The Skylanders aren't here. Now if you will excuse me..."  
Eon's head disappeared.

"What does he do in there?" Hugo asked himself.

-

Agent M and Hermit hid around the corner.  
"This is going too far." Agent M said.  
"Yeah." Hermit agreed. "How did he even get that gun?"

Kirby jumped around the corner. He was holding a machine gun.  
"Die you Motha-****ers!" he cried, pulling the trigger.


	48. The End?

**FINAL CHAPTER: The End?**

* * *

"I still don't undertsand what you mean by that." Lucy said.  
"Nevermind now. It's already done." Steve replied. "But maybe we should help."

All of the Skylanders (except the Legendaries) had collapsed.  
L-Spyro, L-Bash, and L-Trigger Happy were still fighting, but were extremely weak.

"Try taking me on!" Steve called out.  
He ran over to Amicus, and punched him.  
He was knocked back, and collapsed.

Amicus smiled. "Now to finish them."  
"Uh... How are you gonna do that?" Gill Grunt asked.  
Amicus clicked hit fingers. A wave of energy was released.  
It transformed the Skylanders, the Legendaries, and Steve into statues.  
"Wow." Umbra said. "I'm gonna get going now. Thanks for taking care of them."  
"I did what I had to do." Amicus replied. "Agent G will be pleased now."

Umbra ran off.

Amicus turned and looked at Lucy. "Do you wish to share the same fate as your friends?"  
She quickly shook her head.  
"Then you shall go home, and forget this ever happened." Amicus replied. "Continue living your life as if you never met the Skylanders, or me. And do not speak a word of this to anyone."  
"Or what?" Lucy asked.  
"I'll kill you." Amicus replied. "Now get outta my sight!"  
Lucy ran off.

She ran into the helicopter and flew away.

"So... What now?" Gill Grunt asked.  
"We shall give the report to Agent G." Amicus replied. "And by now, Skylands shall be under control of Ripto and Malefor."  
"And what will we do?" Gill Grunt asked.  
Amicus thought. "We shall celebrate. Gangnam style."  
"Yeah!" Gill Grunt cheered.  
They walked off.

"Do you think people will understand what we meant by that?" Gill Grunt asked.  
"If they don't, they can just search it on Youtube." Amicus replied.  
"Ah. Okay." Gill Grunt replied.


	49. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Lucy went back home, and continued living a normal life.

Gill Grunt finished watching Family Guy.

After partying 'Gangnam Style', Amicus decided to create his own music video.

The statues of Steve and the Skylanders were put on display in a museum in France.

Kaos became ultimate ruler of Skylands.

Danny's body was never found.

Hannah is still missing.

Umbra accidently discovered the cure for cancer, but destroyed it soon after.

Pop Fizz and L-Chop Chop are currently working on a potion which can transform people into water.

Malefor never got to take his shower.

Ripto rebuilt the castle.

Kirby never killed anybody, as his guns only contained cupcakes.

God was arrested for drunk driving.

Jigglypuff returned to normal, and became a famous singer.

Agent M never revealed his true identity.

Hermit's cave was destroyed, and his swords were stolen.

The sixteen members of the Sky Troops began searching for the remaining five elemental orbs.

Meta Knight never took off his mask.

Hugo kept contacting Eon while he was in the shower.

Gurglefin snapped out of the spell, but never figured out how to escape.

The fifth Portal Master is still out there...

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed my Fanfiction!

I am currently working on the sequel, which will hopefully answer your questions about what happens next.


End file.
